Love Drama
by edwardloverr
Summary: The new girl Bella, who's gorgeous, clumsy, and sassy comes to Forks and falls for Edward, the hottie, but unfortunately he's taken by the popular Tanya. Will they ever be able to be together? Will they have their chance? All Human. On Haitus.
1. Obsessing over Hot Edward

My twilight-semi Fan fiction

I don't own any of these characters. I wish. Stephenie Meyer does.

BPOV

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!

I shot out of bed, my nightmare before Christmas alarm clock scaring the crap out of me. I checked the time which read 5:45 and hit the snooze button. I rubbed my eyes and opened them revealing fog and sprinkles of rain on my window. The weather is always the same in forks, I thought to myself.

I jumped out of my bed and opened my closet door, taking out a red and black mini skirt, a Jack Skelengton tank top and colorful high top converse and black fishnets and put them on. Then I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and put on make-up to get ready for school. I looked in the mirror to reveal my perfect, blemish-free face. I had black eyeliner around my eyes, light black and pink eye shadow with glitter and red shiny lip gloss. My hair was slightly wavy and luscious. And I had a slim body with great curves.

I skipped down the stairs to get breakfast and noticed on my way that Charlie left early to go to his new job, as well as my mother. My dad was a police officer and my mom was going to be a fashion designer. Since my parents both got jobs in Forks, we decided to move to this house. The town of Forks was so small and so green. Practically an alien planet. I grabbed a pack of Pop-tarts from the cabinet and shoved it in the toaster.

Pop! I heard the timer go off and the pop-tarts pop out of the toaster. I grabbed it, took a bite, got my back-pack from the floor, keys, and went out the front door to the car. The temperature was cold and there was a slight breeze. I started the car and blasted the car with Alesana. I drove down the crowded streets looking for the sign Forks high School. When I spotted it, I parked in the empty parking lot of the school near the front building realizing that it was still early.

I walked toward the front office, following the little path with gray rocks to get my schedule. As I entered the office it was warm and quiet, with the exception of the sound of the keyboard. The office had a nice look to it. The walls were a beige color and there were brown and black chairs along the sides. I headed toward the lady behind the desk. She had red bushy hair and glasses.

I smiled as I approached.

"Hello my name is Isabella Swan, I just transferred here and I need my schedule" I said gently.

She smiled widely, "of course, the towns been expecting your family's arrival, welcome to Forks, and here's your schedule with a map, and honey make sure to bring it at the end of school" she said handing me the objects.

I responded "Thank you and I will see you later."

I walked out of the building. More teenagers piled in to the parking lot and surrounded the school. As I walked toward the school doors I felt stares burning a hole through my head and heard quiet whispers about the "new girl." Guys would smile to me and girls would glare with envy in their eyes, and others would simply ignore me. I knew that I was pretty, not that I was conceited. So I would smile flirtatiously back at the guys. As I walked and flirted with the guys, all the wannabes would glare at me with hate. I smirked. Great, I've already made enemies.

A boy with blonde spiky hair and big blue eyes came up to me and winked. He had a baby face look. He wasn't my type. Basically I had a type and that guy would have to be gorgeous, smart, gentleman, and make my heart speed up by just him smiling, or when I touch him I feel that shock run throughout my body or when I kiss him I would feel the fireworks exploding.

"Hey I'm Mike Newton, you must be Isabella Swan" he said sounding interested. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. People had also stopped to gawk at us.

I grinned, "Actually it's Bella and nice to meet you" I responded with a casual wave of my hand. I loved meeting new people.

"You too. Do you want me to show you to your classes?" he asked eagerly like a kid wanting fresh hot cookies.

I raised an eyebrow, "sure" I said not really wanting too but trying not to be rude. Mike smiled lighting up his whole face.

We walked side by side down the hallways toward my first class which apparently Mike also had. English. Ugh. Talk about boring I thought. We entered through the door and I handed the teacher my schedule to sign. He gave me the seat next to a girl with braces and a bad perm. I yawned and kept zoning in and out during class not paying attention as I should. The bell rang and I jumped due to not listening and earned a few snickers. The rest of the day went in a blur. I met a few people who were brave enough to make conversation with me. Even people complimented me on my outfit.

It was now lunch. I stepped through the doors to the cafeteria. Everyone looked up from their business and looked at me. It was silent for a minute. I suddenly felt self-conscious. I blushed like a tomato. Mike came over and invited me to sit with his table where I met a few nice girls. I was talking and having a good time when _He_ burst through the door and flipped his hot, sexy bronze hair and walked toward the table with 2 girls and 2 boys, who were the prettiest people I have ever seen.

The big guy had brown curly hair and had bulging muscles and the other guy had honey blonde hair with wide bright blue eyes and was holding a pixie-like girl with short cropped black hair. The other girl had shiny blonde hair and hazel eyes with a beautiful models body. I suddenly felt jealous and ugly. But the hottest of them all was the boy who walked through the doors of the cafeteria. He had the perfect messy bronze hair that looked so soft, perfect features, a nice lanky body, and the brightest emerald eyes I've had ever seen. It seemed they were all related by beauty. Unfortunately he walked to a different table by himself as if waiting for someone to come.

I turned my attention back to the table. Nobody seemed to notice that I was staring at the gorgeous table. I asked Angela, one of the girls I met who they were.

"Oh those are the Cullen's and Hale's. They were adopted by Carlisle and Esme. They're also practically beautiful, but they don't talk to anybody. The big guy is Emmett and he's with the pretty blonde girl, Rosalie Hale; the honey blonde is Jasper Hale and he's with the pixie girl, Alice and the last Cullen is Edward who is sitting at the other table. Oh and he has a girlfriend". She replied flipping a strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes tightened a bit.

I looked at them and Alice seemed to talk to Jasper in a fast motion. They didn't bother looking as I looked at them. I smiled.

I looked around the room trying to take in my surroundings when I met Edward's eyes. He had a curious yet frustrated expression on his face. I blushed and looked away but peeked at the corner of my eye to see him smirking at me. How could someone be so hot and perfect at the same time? BUT I can't be falling for him; I mean he could have a girlfriend…

I had to get fresh air to think. I stood from my chair, grabbed my tray, and waved goodbye to my friends. As I was walking towards the exit I felt someone's gaze on me and I looked for the source and discovered Edward's eyes appraising me. I smirked and did a little dance in my mind. I threw away my trash and walked away. I was surprised that I hadn't tripped since I got here but then again I had to jinx myself. I was losing myself in my thoughts when the bell rang. I headed to chemistry, got my schedule once again signed and sat next to Alice.

She smiled warmly, which surprised me enough to drop my backpack. I heard a few laughs. I flushed with embarrassment. I pulled out a notebook and a pen to take notes. As I turned to look her way she started to speak.

"Oh my god, you're the new girl, Bella Swan is it?" she asked softly as she grinned.

I smiled. "Yep that's me and I assume your Alice Cullen?" I ask gently as I scratched my cheek.

Alice was bouncing in her seat eagerly with a smile so wide that it looked like it hurt. She had so much energy for a small petite person.

"Yes I'm Alice. It's nice to meet you. We should totally go shopping and by the way I love your outfit." She complimented quickly in one breath. Her eyes roamed my outfit with wide excited eyes. I noticed she was also wearing a mini skirt with a pink shirt. She looked breath-taking it almost hurt.

"Thanks and I like your outfit too. It's cute" I grin. She laughed. It sounded like bells.

The bell rang and the teacher began class. I turned away from the energetic pixie and focused on the lesson. As I was taking notes a hot guy with shoulder length dirty blonde hair turned around and winked at me. I blushed but smiled alluringly. His brown eyes glazed over. I smirked. I loved the effect I had on guys sometimes. In the corner of my eye I saw Alice smile knowingly and had a mischievous glint in her eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows together wondering what she was planning on doing. The guy smiled one more time at me and then turned back around again. As the teacher droned on and on about the lesson I couldn't help think about the mysterious Edward. He was so hot and his hair looks so silky and his eyes, they're so smolder-

The bell rang. I got up and put my stuff in my backpack. Alice gave me her number and waved good bye. When she walked out she froze, then turned unwillingly to me and frowned. I shot her a questioning look but she shook her head and left again. "Well that was interesting" I murmured to myself.

I walked out the door to see a disturbing scene. Edward was making out with a very pretty girl with strawberry blonde colored hair and a perfect body. You could see them French kissing. I felt a pang of jealousy and a hint of anger. So this must be his girlfriend I thought enviously. I sulked on my way to my car and opened the door and headed home with the troubling thoughts of _them_ together.

I slammed my bedroom door close and stared at ceiling that had an Escape the fate poster stuck to, thinking things over on what happened today. As I was thinking this I couldn't help wonder that life here is so much different then in Phoenix. In Phoenix I had almost the perfect life. I had great friends who had my back, I was popular, and I had the guy I was crushing on ask me out. But it all ended when I had to leave. I was devastated. My thoughts switched suddenly as if it had a mind of its own. I knew that Edward had a girlfriend but and they seemed happy but I knew that I wasn't going to give him up. I was going to fight for the guys of my dreams and make him mine.

After daydreaming for a while, I got out of bed to get comfortable. As soon as I hit the pillow I fell into an Edwardful dream.


	2. Getting Caught

BPOV

BEEP! BE-

Another morning of almost nearly smashing my alarm clock to pieces as it woke my up from an eventful sleep. I felt chilly so I wrapped the blanket around myself. I accidentally rolled over fell to the floor with a _thump_.

"Oh crap! That hurt!" I half yelled, half whispered. I stood up and rubbed my side. That's going to leave a mark.

I got up to get dressed. My outfit consisted of a short pink and black striped minis skirt and black tube top that says _Bite Me_, black fishnets and black converse. I half ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth, straighten my hair, put pink & black eye shadow with sparkly smokey black eyeliner and hot pink lip gloss. BAM!!

I grabbed a protein bar, backpack, and keys and went to my red truck. When I got to school for the second time it was almost crowded. The second I stepped out of my toasty truck I felt eyes on me. I looked up and found guys looking at me with huge cocky grins and lustful eyes. I blushed but mentally rolled my eyes. I walked to the front doors toward my locker slowly so that I won't trip and cause a catastrophe. The hallway was crowded with teenagers talking loudly. I heard all kinds of gossip to guys to when the next cheerleading practice was, to me wearing sluttish clothes. I sighed. In a town this small, gossip travels fast, which is annoying.

As soon as I slammed my locker, I saw Edward heading in my direction. My heart hammered furiously. I felt my face heat even though I felt courageous. I stood there for a couple seconds gawking at his perfection with dazed eyes.

He saw my expression and smirked. I saw his eyes roam my body with a satisfied look yet I saw a little bit of desire. As he came closer, I snapped out of my revue and smiled seductively. He took in my smile and smiled his beautiful famous crooked smile that almost made me faint and my breathing hitch. He was a Greek god.

I was about to say something, when out of a sudden Tanya pops out of nowhere. She ran to him and kissed him hungrily like he was a juicy hamburger. I felt the jealousy radiating from me! I pursed my lips. Edward kissed her back anxiously, forgetting about the people watching them in the halls. I couldn't take the sexual tension in the air so I walked away down the hallway toward class.

Mike was waiting impatiently for me. God he's like a puppy I thought. I took the seat next to him and we talked for a while until the bell rang. The teacher kept babbling about _Romeo & Juliet_, which I have already read. I just took notes, so that I won't zone out again. After what seemed a million years, class was over. I grabbed my things and ran out the door tripping over my own feet. I waited for the impact with the hard cold floor, preparing myself for the pain and fall, when I felt two warm arms grab my waist, hoisting me up straightly. I gasped, not because I was surprised but because of the electric shock that shot through my body, starting with the top of my head to my toes. I looked up from my hair and met a pair of amazing bright amused green eyes. Edward. I blushed horrible to my dreadful luck. He released me with a small snicker and grinned. My heart accelerated faster and my breath came in huge gasps.

"Thanks", I said shakily. I calmed my blush. He chuckled. The most beautiful sound ever.

"No problem, good thing I was there," he replied. His voice was velvet with sexiness screaming. It was simply breathtaking.

"..mmmmm," I murmured. Oh my god, that was embarrassing. I'm such an idiot.

Edward laughed lightly, smirked, and left me there dazed out of my mind. I shook my head and watched him leave. He had a nice butt. So nicely shaped. Gosh everything about him was perfect. Am I getting obsessed?

I cleared my mind and walked to my next class. Less people looked at me, which was a relief. I met Alice there and we talked about fashion and other crazy things. I already loved her.

After the last bell, I ran to my truck. Along the journey, I saw Edward walking to his silver Volvo with his arm around Tanya's waist. They both looked happy. I felt jealous and that made me disgusted with myself. I ran my hands through my hair. A nervous gesture. They do make a cute couple once you think about it. The wind was picking up and it was swishing through my hair. It was a cloudy day.

I gave one last look at Edward and hopped in my car.

I drove onto my driveway, got out and skipped carefully to the living room. On my way up to my room to get started on my homework, I grabbed a snack. I had to get more junk since the cupboards were practically empty. As I was doing my History essay on the Renaissance, I couldn't help but daydream about me and Edward together. We were both in a meadow, cuddled up, watching each other's faces as if we were memorizing. His eyes were filled with adoration and pure love as did mine. He leaned in to kiss me. His soft cherry luscious lips were warm and eager against mine. It was turning into a make out session and it proceeded to get passionately hot that his hands were touching everywhere, leaving a trail of fire, when I was interrupted by my dad yelling from downstairs.

"Hey Bells, I'm back with some pizza. Your favorite!"

I groaned and closed my notebook which I had forgotten was there.

"I'm coming for my delicious pizza!" I shouted.

I ran down the stairs, eager to get my food. That was a bad idea. I missed the last step and fall on my butt.

I yelped loudly, "Ow, dang it!" I got up and balanced myself. I heard my dad laughing loudly from the kitchen.

"Fall down again?" I scowled. Why did I have to be so clumsy? I thought. My dad was standing there with an amused expression. He had dark curly brown hair and wrinkly eyes. I reached for my slice of sausage onion pizza and ate it slowly. My eyes wondered to the living room clock on its own and I noticed it was almost 10:00. Time to get some sleep from a long day, I thought sarcastically. I took a hot shower, brushed my teeth, and put on my cozy Edward Scissorhands pj's. Ha Edward. I sighed loudly. I yawned and fell asleep quickly.


	3. The Pixie & Dazzling

BPOV

"Ughhh, kill me now," I muttered sleepily as the bright sun rays woke me up.

I opened my eyes, which was a bad idea. My eyes burned. I squinted against the sun instead and shot out of bed. As I pulled back the curtains lining my window I saw that it was sunny. I gasped because it was so beautiful outside on a day like this. The sky was an endless blue, the grass and trees were a lovely green, and the birds were flying trough the air freely. So carefree.

I decided to wear a blue sundress with blue flats since it was sunny outside. I got ready and headed down stairs, only tripping twice. Charlie was gone already. I already knew my mom wasn't here because of a business trip and that I wouldn't see her until Friday. I fried some eggs and bacon for breakfast and then munched quickly, not wanting to miss a parking spot at school.

I sped down the streets towards school, going past 80 mph. I slowed and parked next to Edward's stupid shiny volvo.

I saw Alice running towards me with a huge grin on her face. She hugged me tightly which caught me off guard for a moment. She had a strong grip for a person so tiny. She smelled like roses. I smiled.

"Omg, we have to go shopping sometime! I missed you! Wanna come to my house after school and meet my family?" she asked anxiously and in one breath. I was in awe of this energetic little pixie. I giggled.

"Alice, I missed you too and to answer you other question, yes I'll come after school! I replied excitedly. I couldn't help it, her energy and cheerfulness was contagious. I noticed what she was wearing. Tight blue jeans that hugged her little curves and a red tank top. Nice.

"Ahhhh, Yay, were going to be best friends forever!!" she screamed loudly.

"Of course we are. I mean come on were like the ultimate package of the best girls to ever exist!" I laughed and smirked. Alice's whole face lit up and she jumped up and down.

"That's so true, plus I can feel it. It's like I'm psychic," she said while looking proud.

I looked around the parking lot and saw a lot of people staring at us with odd looks, probably wondering what the commotion was about.

"My little psychic pixie!" I said with a smile. Alice laughed and hugged me again.

"Thanks."

The bell rung and I noticed that mostly everyone left the parking lot to get to their classes. I glanced at Alice and she grabbed my hand and started walking forward.

"Where are we going?" I asked questionably. Alice saw my confused look and giggled.

"Where going to class silly." She said while rolling her eyes.

"Oh, do we have the same class?" I asked a little eager. I didn't want to be alone with all the glares.

"No but I walk you to your class my friend," she answered. She practically pulled me to run faster. I was a little stunned that she can run this fast. Her little legs looked like they were going to fall off. But them I thought "Alice". That was reason enough.

We went through the doors to the school. Alice eyes narrowed and she scrunched up her face like she smelled something bad. I followed her gaze and saw Lauren and Jessica gossiping. Lauren whispered something in Jessica's ear and Jessica smirked. Lauren laughed loudly. The noise reminded me off a drowning cat. Alice looked like she thought the same thing by the annoyed look on her face.

"They're the most annoying tramps ever," murmured Alice. I laughed hysterically. Tears were running down my cheeks. I wiped them and glanced at Alice. She tried to keep a straight face but her lips were twitching and then she cracked up. That added more fuel for me to laugh more.

I felt glares behind my back and the hairs in my neck stood up. Once we calmed down we started to head to class before we were late. I walked but turned my head back to see both Jessica and Lauren huffing and giving me evil looks. I smirked. As we walked fast, I took in my surroundings and saw that mostly all the girls were wearing skanky clothes. I rolled my eyes. Typical.

We stopped walking and came to a stop, well more like me running into Alice. Alice laughed and kissed me on the cheek and left. I was confused but I shook it off and stepped into the class right and took a seat right when the bell rang. I sighed in relief.

The rest of the day went fast until lunch came. The second I stepped into the cafeteria, I received glares. I blushed. I spotted Alice sitting at an empty table which I assumed she saved for me. And of course she raised a finger when she caught my eye and told me to sit with her. I grinned. We talked about shopping, her family and life. It felt pretty good to have someone to talk to about these kinds of things. She was a good friend.

"I can't wait for you to meet my family. I've already told them about you and their eager to meet you!" screamed Alice. My eyes widened. What?

"What!" I repeated my thought.

"Duhh, of course I would mention you since you're already my best friend." She said in a cheerful voice. She looked at me with a "come on" look. I stuck my tongue out at her. She giggled.

"Oh come on, don't be scared. They're gonna love you!" Alice said excitedly. She was smiling so huge that I thought it would hurt her face.

"Fine but, I am going to embarrass myself," I said somberly. I realized that I probably jinxed myself. Alice chuckled and winked.

As we continued to chat for a bit, I looked around the cafeteria. I saw Alice's family talking and looking towards Alice's direction a few times. I wondered why Alice didn't invite me to her regular lunch spot with her siblings. I caught Rosalie's eye and she frowned. I looked away.

The bell rang again and I headed for 5th period while waving goodbye to Alice. As I was walking and looking down at the ground I felt some sort of electricity in the air. I looked up and saw Edward heading in my direction. His perfection was too much and I didn't want to get lost in his shimmering emerald eyes that were so deep. He brushed past me and I felt the comforting electric shock again. I wondered if he felt that to. His smell was nothing like I ever smelled before. It was the smell of sexy cologne and the scent of Axe. I reveled in it. It was intoxicating.

I looked over my shoulder to see him doing the same. He looked at me with sparkling eyes. His messy wild bronze hair shined and looked so irresistibly silky. I wanted to run my fingers through it. But I stopped the taunting voice in my head to touch it. I blushed knowing I was kinda talked to myself. I smiled at him innocently and saw him laugh slightly. It was a beautiful sound. He gave me a breathtaking crooked smile. Was he dazzling me on purpose when I saw him smirk? How does he do that? I smiled alluringly anway, turned away and ran into………

Cliffhanger…….I wonder what happens next……dun dun dun dunn :]


	4. Alice's Excitement

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I wish though....Everyone else does too =]

***Sorry it took long to write another chapter!***

***Review please….I'm still getting used to writing***

_

* * *

__I smiled alluringly anyway, turned away and ran into………_

**BPOV**

Tanya, Edward's beautiful girlfriend. The force of our bodies knocked me down a bit. I tried to balance myself and I did after a while. Tanya looked at me with an irritated expression and crinkled her nose like she smelled something bad after I accidentally stepped on her boots. I turned my head away slightly, blushing.

She yelled, "What the hell? God, Can't you watch where you're going?" she said in an annoyed voice. She was practically pissed of. I felt like laughing out loud at her expression but I saw Edward in the corner of my eye. He looked guilty and humored. I decided to mess with her and show of my confidence.

I laughed, "Geez, Don't have to get all mad cause I bumped into you. Chillax, it happens," I said loudly, feeling free. People around me laughed loudly and some looked confused. I couldn't blame them.

"Just don't let it happen again. You stepped on my new boots that cost me a freakin fortune!" She said, flipping her hair. She pushed me away, and headed to Edward who was trying to stifle his laughter.

"Wow that's heartbreaking!" I teased loudly as I walked forward without looking back. I chuckled. I heard Tanya huff and storm ahead. I heard musical laughter that made my heart pound frantically.

I looked back over my shoulder for a quick glance at my Adonis and saw that Tanya was narrowing her eyes at him with a pout. Edward tousled his hair with his hand and spoke to her looking slightly guilty. Tanya's eyes then brightened and she pecked him on the lips. I saw her head towards to the cafeteria happily. Before I turned away I met sparkling green eyes. I felt the electricity flow between us. He then smiled crookedly and turned away. I swear that smile was going to kill me.

I looked back towards the hall and walked.

"BELLA!!" Alice screamed coming towards me. She was running towards me pretty fast for legs that short. If I was in the crowd, it probably would have looked like a pink and white blur. I snickered at the thought.

She stopped in front of me quickly and hugged me tightly. She sure is strong. We walked together to fifth period since we had the same class.

"Man I seriously can't wait for you to come to my house after school!" She said excitedly. I realized that she had an extra bounce in her step and smiled.

"Ahh, I sense there would be humiliation". Damn I jinxed myself. Why couldn't I just shut up! I shook my head.

"You'll be fine"

"No, I'm bound to trip on my own feet or embarrass myself in front of your family. I mean it's practically fate that I have to trip", I laughed nervously.

Alice burst into laughter.

"Hey it's not funny! What if I break my leg or get a concussion?" I said teasingly.

Alice took a few seconds to calm down. "Don't worry, I have a feeling you won't embarrass yourself that _much_." She said gently. "But anyways I can always come to the rescue and be your Superman", she smirked.

"Haha, Alice very funny!" I spat.

I quickly grabbed my cell phone from my pocket and checked the time. I saw that we only had about a minute until class started.

"Come on Alice, were gonna be late!" I screamed and pulled her. We sprinted to class.

After class ended, Alice grabbed me and pulled me out of class quickly.

"Hey!" I said roughly. She let go of my shoulder and grabbed my hand. I rubbed my shoulder with my free hand and scowled. God, for a small perky pixie she's sure is strong. She saw me rub my poor shoulder gently.

"Sorry but I'm just so happy you're coming"

"Well so am I but I need my arm so don't pull it. I don't want just one arm", I yelled jokingly. I laughed.

"Sorry!"

I walked out of the doors of the school while Alice ran ahead and started screaming for me hurry up. I stuck my tongue at her. When I catched up to her, I remembered a problem.

"Hey pixie, what am I gonna do with my truck?" I asked questionably. I looked at her with a "Whats-gonna-happen" look.

Alice sighed. "Were going to drive your car to my house so that you can drive yourself back", she said anxiously.

"Oh, and what about your siblings?"

"Rosalie drove here in her convertible. They will all go with her except Edward. He's going to drive _Tanya _home. I'm sorry. He said that he will meet us way later after I specifically told him that we were all going to meet at home and hang out" She muttered exasperated. She threw her small hands up in the air and clicked her tongue in a disapproving way. It was hilarious that I cracked up.

Alice glared at me and then after a second started cracking up herself. After a couple of minutes we calmed down.

"It's fine Alice. His girlfriend needs him", I said gently with a small smile playing on my lips. Though in my mind I'm screaming profanities and complaining.

"Yeah _Tanya _always needs him these days. I mean she's a good person but like I said she is sometimes really annoying that I want to throw my shoe at her or something," Alice said.

I giggled. "That's not really nice Alice", I teased with a wide smile on my face. So maybe Tanya isn't as good as she looks.

"It's damn true", she said grinning. She motioned with her hands on taking of her shoe and motioning it on throwing it towards an anonymous direction with force, a smile playing on her face while giggling. I laughed with her and shook my head at her.

Alice winked. Then she grabbed me and motioned toward the passenger seat with a smirk.

"What! Why do you have to drive?" I asked grumpily. I put my hands on my hips.

"Because I know where I live and therefore you don't missy" She chastised teasingly. She then proceeded to push me towards the door.

I pouted but obeyed. Alice then had trouble getting into the drivers side since she was so short. I snickered and she glared at me. She huffed when she finally got in. Then she turned to me with a mischievous smirk.

"Now, let's hit the road baby!" Alice shouted excitedly while turning on the engine and pretending to push the gas pedal hard.

* * *

**Okay. Good? **_**Review**_** please. I'm still new to this writing stuff. Please give it a chance. Thanks :] **


	5. The Cullen house

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :[**

**BPOV**

Alice was a crazy driver. She was speeding and squealing with the wind blowing her hair from the window while I was cowering in my seat, clutching the seat with my fists, scared as hell. The car kept taking sharp turns and I kept banging my head against the window or ceiling.

"Holy Shit Alice, you're going to kill us!" I yelled over her constant squeals.

Alice simply laughed loudly which sounded like bells, "You should see your face, it's priceless but hey relax, I drive like this all the time and I've never crashed before."

I scowled. "Hey I'm the daughter of a police officer, so I have to go by the speeding rules," I explained.

"Oh please Bella, whatever, you don't have to go by those rules just because your fathers a police officer, though since you _are_ you should break them." she said calmly like I would seriously do it.

I laughed," Nope I'm not taking the chance."

Alice smiled and sped up more. I squealed and hit her arm, "Don't do that!" I said shakily.

The car suddenly jerked and my body slammed forward against the seatbelt.

"Ow, what the hell Alice!" I screamed while taking of my seatbelt and rubbing where it hurt me.

"Opps sorry, I didn't mean to do that but, hey were here." She explained humorous, stepping out of her yellow Porsche and pointing towards the biggest house my eyes have ever seen. It was as big as a castle though it had a more modern style. It was white with huge windows and what looked like had two stories and had a huge garage. The front yard had a beautiful garden filled with wildflowers and plants. There was a porch with a swing set and a stone marble path leading to the front door.

I was speechless. "This is the most beautiful house I have ever seen, it's like a fairy-tale castle…" I replied dreamily.

Alice skipped towards me and giggled. "It does look like one. It's better inside though since my mother, Esme, is an interior designer."

"That's great." I said still looking at the house with longing.

Alice pulled me out of my haze by dragging me towards the front door. "Come on let's go inside so I could introduce you to Carlisle and Esme." She said excitedly while skipping and pulling me awkwardly. We went straight towards the door and Alice produced a key and opened the door. _How she magically produced a key is beyond me, but hey it's Alice, _I thought. That thought almost made me laugh hysterically.

When the door opened, once again I was speechless and I gasped. I stepped in alongside Alice and paced slowly around while I looked around in amazement. I briefly heard Alice giggling but I ignored her. The living room was gorgeous. There were wood stylish furniture, a big plasma screen with everything you can plug it with, games and movies on the shelf next to it, a nice brown soft long couch, and pictures on the wall of random art. When I walked further out towards the end of the living room I saw spiraling stairs going up with shiny rails.

I saw a beautiful young couple coming towards us. I assumed it was Esme and Carlisle. Esme had brown curly hair and a sweet smile and Carlisle had blonde hair and a charming smile.

Alice said happily, "Hey mom and dad this is Bella, my new best friend!"

The couple laughed.

Esme walked to me and have me a hug. "Hello Bella, I'm Esme, nice to meet you." She was warm and very nice.

Carlisle gave me a hug as well. "Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle, you're as beautiful as Alice said." I blushed and mumbled a thank you.

"It was nice meeting you guys too." I said shyly.

"Why don't you give Bella a tour Alice and wait for the others to come home," Esme said while grinning.

Alice came to my side. "Okay mom, here let me give you a tour. Behind you was the living room as you saw, this is the stairway to the rooms, down here is where the dining room and kitchen is and the game room is upstairs, and the garage is big with all our cars in it." She explained proudly while smiled hugely. We trudged along and I said bye to Mrs. and Mr. Cullen.

"It's amazing." I replied dazed.

"Yes it is. Here's the kitchen." Alice swept an arm towards it. My eyes went wide and I let my breath out I didn't know I was holding. The kitchen was a chef's dream come true. Everything was shiny and well designed. There was even a TV in there. "This is like the nicest kitchen I've ever seen. Wow!" I said.

Alice smiled at me and continued showing me the rest of the house. It was so amazing that it made my house look like a shack. When she came to Edward's room, I swear I almost squealed and jumped up and down like a little girl. His room was gorgeous. Gray walls, a huge stereo system with a shit load of CD's, band posters plasters on his walls, and an electronic piano which made me curious. It was my favorite room, which made me feel like a freak.

I looked at Alice and she was hiding a mischievous smile. I looked at her confused but she shook her head. We walked downstairs.

"That was fun." I said to Alice still amazed. Alice grinned.

"Yes but wait till everyone else comes and we can do make overs or play games like Twister…," Alice said thrilled. Just then the door opened and a booming voice rang throughout the house.

"Hey little pixie, where are you?!" it said loudly. We heard big giant footsteps along with quieter ones coming towards us. I looked at Alice and she screamed, "Emmett were in the living room. I want you guys to meet someone!"

My heart started beating faster and I was getting nervous. We heard them coming into the living room. I looked up and saw 5 stunning people. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Tanya and Edward.

_Dun Dun Dun._


	6. The Feisty Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters :[**

_

* * *

_

_My heart started beating faster and I was getting nervous. We heard them coming into the living room. I looked up and saw 5 stunning people. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Tanya and Edward._

_Dun Dun Dun._

* * *

My breath caught in my throat. I knew I was shaking. My heart was hammering loudly and I was worried that they will hear it.

I was frozen in my seat with eyes wide.

The inner part of my mind told me that I should run away but I ignored it.

'This is crazy. You shouldn't be acting like this. You're hot and sexy. And you have confidence! So show it, Bella', my mind screamed at me.

My mind was right, as always. I took a deep breath and held my head up high. My heart was still hammering but it was calmer.

I got up from my seat and sashayed towards the model looking people with a smirk of confidence.

Alice got up with me and grabbed my hand and brought me towards them.

"Hey guys! This is Bella Swan, my best friend. Bella, this is Jasper, my boyfriend," She pointed to the honey blond one with bright blue eyes who had a small smile on, "This is Emmett, the big buffoon, " She pointed to the one with bulging muscles who grinned happily, "This is Rosalie, the feisty one", she pointed to the blond bombshell who have me a grimace, "This is Edward," she pointed to the sexy green-eyed Adonis who gave me that panty dropping smile, "And lastly this is Tanya," she pointed to the girl with strawberry colored hair who gave me a glare.

I smiled seductively, "Hey guys."

Emmett came towards me and hugged me, lifting me of the floor, "Bella!"

"Emmett, c-can't b-b-r-r-eath....." I stammered trying to suck in more oxygen.

Alice yelled, "Emmett let the girl breath you big bear!"

Jasper laughed loudly. Edward managed a chuckle.

Emmett smiled and let go of me. I sucked in a breath.

"Sorry 'bout that Bella, I was just excited to meet you," Emmett said gently.

I laughed softly. "Same here Emmett."

Emmett boomed a laugh that seemed to vibrate through the house.

Alice said, "I gave her a tour of the Casa Cullen."

I chuckled, "She practically dragged me around, that little pixie is strong."

Emmett, Jasper and Edward laughed loudly, while Rosalie and Tanya were glaring harshly at me.

Alice scowled at me, "I didn't drag you around and I'm not a pixie!"

We laughed again.

"Sure you're not Alice," I said.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

I giggled and heard a deep husky laugh.

I looked up and met emerald shining eyes. 'God those are beautiful eyes', I thought.

He smiled, "Alice can be childish at times."

"Hey!"

I smirked, "I know."

We locked eyes. I didn't want to look away. His eyes were getting darker resembling a dark green haze. It was like his gaze was drinking me in. It was smoldering. I felt the electricity pulsing between us. The heat of his gaze was spreading through my body.

A throat around us cleared loudly. We broke our gaze and looked away.

Tanya murmured, "So Bella, How do you like Forks high?"

I met her eyes and saw jealously and hatred swimming in them. 'I guess she saw Edward and me looking at each other,' I thought happily.

"I love it. I feel like I belong already," I said smiling looking at Alice and winking. She giggled.

"Oh….that's…um nice."

I met her gaze and smirked a bit. Her eyes narrowed.

"So Bella, wanna play some video games?" asked Emmett.

I looked from under my eyelashes and replied, "Sure."

Emmett looked dazed for a second and I heard Rosalie hiss. I smiled knowingly.

"'Kay, come on."

I followed Emmett along with everybody else and sat on the couch next to Alice.

Alice smirked,"Oh wait until you see Emmett playing. He gets crazy and won't let anybody beat him."

"Is that right? Well watch out Emmett, I'm going to kick you ass." I said.

Jasper chuckled, "Emmett you've got competition."

Emmett said, "Pshhh I'm gonna beat you flat on your ass Bella."

I laughed sexily. "Sure Emmett."

Alice said, "Hey why don't we all make bets to see who wins?"

Everyone agreed.

"I vote for Emmett," Rosalie said harshly while glaring coldly at me.

"Same here," Tanya exclaimed narrowing her gray eyes at me.

Jasper smiled and winked at me, "I vote for Bella. I want to see her kick Emmett's ass and get him into place." Emmett huffed but didn't say anything.

I giggled and flipped my hair to back of my shoulder. Alice grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I vote for Bella!" Alice bounced on the couch excitedly.

Now there was one person left to vote and I was getting antsy to hear his response.

Edward looked at me with smoldering eyes and smirked.

"I vote for….Bella." He said huskily. I heard Tanya huff.

"Hey! Not you too! It's always brothers before hoe's man!" Emmett yelled to Edward.

I stood up and walked towards Emmett.

"You called me a hoe?" I glared at him fiercely.

Emmett stuttered, "Umm..n-n-oo?"

I put my hands on his chest and heard Rosalie growl.

"You called me a hoe and every other girl in here. Now it's on Emmett. When I'm done beating you, you're going to be crying like a little pansy." I said coldly.

Emmett looked seriously scared and I laughed. I heard Alice giggling madly.

Edward said, "I want to see that happen." Jasper agreed.

Emmett huffed and went to turn on the Xbox 360. He grabbed two controllers along with the game he wanted us both to challenge. I saw that he grabbed Forza Motorsport 3. 'Nice. I'm good at this game." I thought to myself and smiled. He turned on the big flat screen and switched channels.

Emmett walked towards me grinning madly with his dimples showing. He threw my controller on the soft brown couch. I grabbed it tightly and flipped my hair to the side. I crossed my sexy long legs.

The game on the flat screen TV started. Emmett started to pick my necessities for the game but I stopped him.

"No Emmett, I'm choosing my own car." I said happily. I chose a sexy car that had class.

Jasper hooted, "Nice car Bella."

I giggled, "Thanks. It's my style and it's sexy as hell." I purred looking in Edward's direction. He met my eyes and I smiled seductively as I licked my lips. Edward's eyes glazed over and I smirked triumphed.

Tanya saw this and said, "Bella, that car has no style and its speed sucks."

I broke my gaze from Edward and looked at Tanya. She was glaring dangerously at me.

I grinned at her to make her madder and it worked. Her hands were in fists. I bit my lip to stifle in my laughter.

"Tanya, it doesn't have anything to do with speed. You just need to know how to _control_" I looked at Edward real quick smirking, "it and how to kick ass."

I glanced at Tanya and saw that she didn't miss my glance at her sexy boyfriend.

"How do you know how to play?"

"I've had ex-boyfriends who used to play video games all the time and I would always play them. I know how to play."

Tanya muttered, "_Played? _More like whored around." Rosalie laughed.

I got up from my seat on the couch and went up to Tanya's face. I ignored everyone's pleas. "Excuse me? Whored around? You don't know me, so don't say and assume anything, especially when you whore yourself around the school with Edward." I said as calmly as I could with out getting my temper out.

Tanya hissed. "I don't whore around," I raised an eyebrow skeptically. "And why are you accusing me when you flirt with every guy you see, especially my _boyfriend _Edward!"

I lost it. My temper rose. I yelled in her face, my fists clenching and unclenching. "What's wrong with flirting? Nothing! It's not whoring around for crow's sake! You make it seem like I'm a slut when I'm not!"

Tanya screamed, her hands flying up in the air. "You dress like a slut!"

I slapped her hard. I heard everyone gasp loudly. "I'm not dressed like a slut. I dress in style. _My _style!"

"Yeah, style that shows every guy how easy you are."

I gasped along with Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett. Rosalie just snickered.

I slapped her again and was going to punch her when I felt arms around my waist trying to restrain me. My skin tingled.

"Get off me! I need to kick her ass! I'll show her who the slut is!" I yelled trying to wiggle out of the person's grip.

I felt the electricity pulsing through my body and felt Edward's breath on my neck.

"Calm down Bella." He said breathlessly.

His hold on me made me melt and I calmed down. I was breathing deeply. His embrace was warm and safe. I heard Tanya screaming and telling me to stop touching her boyfriend but, I couldn't listen with Edward murmuring in my ear to get me to stop whispering profanities under my breath. I looked up and took a deep breath and saw Rosalie and Emmett holding Tanya in a grip to keep her from coming over here and _trying _to kick my ass.

"Bella?" I heard Edward whisper to me.

"Yes?" I said

"Are you calm?" He asked.

I took a deep breath again. "Yes."

His hold on me relaxed and he let me go. I tried to find balance and Edward caught me. He chuckled and it went straight into the insides of my thighs. 'I'm getting horny. Shame on you Bella,' I thought.

"Careful there," Edward said sweetly. I stood up straight. I heard Rosalie murmuring to Tanya to try to calm her. Emmett was standing there awkwardly.

"Thanks Edward." I said smiling up at him under my eyelashes.

He met my gaze and smiled crookedly. My heart skipped a beat.

"No problem."

Alice came over to me with Jasper on her heels. She hugged me.

"I'm sorry Bella. Tanya can be _feisty _at times." Alice said apologetically. Jasper and Edward chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry about that Bella. I didn't know she would say something like that to you." Edward said quietly.

"It's fine guys. I can be like that too. And I though Rosalie was the feisty one?" I joked.

They laughed. "Trust me; you don't want to see her get feisty." Edward said humorously.

"Now excuse me ladies, I got to go to Tanya." he replied walking around not without giving me a quick smile. I smiled.

Alice hugged me again and I hugged her back tightly.

"That went well, didn't it?" murmured Alice sarcastically. Jasper and I laughed out loud. I made eye contact with him and he smiled.

I looked around and saw that Rosalie was glaring at me and that Edward was whispering to Tanya quietly in her ear. I felt a pang in my heart. I frowned.

Then I jumped loudly from Emmett's booming voice.

"Aww man, now video game time with Bella is ruined!" Emmett whined. I laughed.

"No Emmett, were still on. If you want to give it a go so that I can still kick you're ass?" I asked him smiling wickedly.

Emmett grinned, "You're on."

**Review :] Thanks. Remember: It's my first time writing.**


	7. The Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Too bad :[**

* * *

"_No Emmett, were still on. If you want to give it a go so that I can still kick you're ass?" I asked him smiling wickedly._

_Emmett grinned, "You're on."_

* * *

Emmett pulled me to the soft brown couch to get started on the game. The screen was still frozen where I had last left it.

Emmett grabbed his controller as I did too. Alice squealed and sat down next to me with Jasper on Emmett's side. I looked around nervously and saw that Tanya had _finally _calmed down. Edward was still whispering in her ear and Rosalie had her hand on Tanya's shoulder. As if Rosalie can sense my gaze, she looked at me with hatred. I flinched and turned back to the screen.

Emmett broke the silence that I had not sensed. "Okay Bella, Let's start."

I smiled, "Bring it on."

Alice turned to me and looked me straight in the eyes. "Bella, you have to kick his ass. If you don't, you'll never live it down."

I laughed, "Alice, you don't have to worry. I'm going to beat him fair and square."

Emmett scoffed. I shot him a "You better watch it" face. I felt Rosalie's eyes burning into the side of my face.

"Rosie baby, come sit over here and cheer me on." Emmett whined.

Rosalie turned her gaze to Emmett and smiled affectionately. I felt a pang through my heart.

_I want that._

She walked over to him, sat in his lap and kissed him.

"Eww. Guys save that for when you're alone!" Alice yelled disgustedly. Jasper snickered.

Emmett and Rosalie broke off laughing. She looked back at me with a smirk as Emmett pouted. "You're no fun Alice." I giggled.

"Hey Emmett, I thought we were going to race?" I asked humorously.

Emmett was confused for a second and then realization dawned on his face.

"We are."

I smiled mischievously. Alice started to get bouncy.

The game was about to start, so I again grabbed my controller and got ready.

_This is going to be easy. You better watch out Emmett cause Bella's going to kick your big bear ass._

The light turned green on the screen and I gunned my car. Emmett caught up to me and got in front of my car. I hissed. Emmett started whooping along with Rosalie cheering him on. I smirked and accelerated and swerved to the right before he could. Emmett was screaming profanities.

"Emmett watch you language young man!" Esme yelled from upstairs.

Everyone laughed.

But this distracted him and I got farther in front.

Emmett yelled, "What the hell? How'd you get in front so fast Bella?"

I just chuckled and sped faster. I was getting closer to the finish line as I saw in the little screen on the bottom right that he was getting catching up.

And then I won. I stood up and pumped my fist in the air doing my hilarious butt circle dance. Alice giggled madly and Jasper chuckled. I heard Edward's deep husky laugh and Tanya's snort.

_Hell yeah mothatrucka's. Who's the winner not Emmett?_

Emmett threw down his controller and pounded the couch. "Damn it!! I never loose!"

Rosalie grimaced and rubbed circles on his back while she glared at me harshly.

Emmett turned to me, "Well I guess you kicked my ass Bella."

I twirled my hair and looked at him with a smirk, "Hellz yeah, I'm Bella."

Emmett burst into hysterical laughter.

Jasper said, "Well you won Bella. Nice." He grinned at me and I smiled back.

Alice jumped up and down holding my hands so that I had to jump too.

"I knew it, I knew it!" Alice chanted out loud.

I felt rather than heard Edward come towards me. It was the electricity.

_I wonder if he can feel it as I can._

"You kicked Emmett's ass. No ones been able to do that!" Edward exclaimed excitedly.

_Oh My God, he looks adorable. And that smile gets me so hot….._

Tanya came and put her hand on Edward's chest. My heart sunk.

"Eddie, it's not really a big deal." She snapped. Rosalie giggled. I saw Alice roll her eyes.

Edward hissed, "Tanya, drop it!"

Tanya huffed.

_She calls me a slut and a whore? God, she acts like one. More specifically like an attention whore._

Edward smiled back at me apologetically. I smiled gently.

Tanya saw this arrangement and changed her tatic.

"Eddie I want to go now. It's getting boring. We can go back to my place and…." She trailed of seductively. My heart sunk some more as I kept my gaze on them. I saw her put mouth next to his ear. Edward's expression turned from sheepish to annoyance with a bit of lust.

"Tanya, not now." Edward said in a monotone. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

_Aw damn, now I'm doing the same habit as Edward._

Tanya pouted and glared at me. Edward sighed.

Rosalie spoke, "Tanya's right, I want to go home. Tanya, want to come with?"

Tanya's face lit up and she nodded.

Alice whined, "You guys are going to leave?"

"Yes Alice. I'm sorry. I'll catch with you guys later." Rosalie spoke softly but with an edge.

Alice sighed and frowned, "Fine."

Rosalie and Tanya both smiled gently at Alice and avoided looking at me altogether.

Alice hugged them both as did Jasper.

Emmett kissed Rosalie hard and spanked her butt causing her to squeal and giggle.

_They make such a cute couple. Too bad Rosalie's a bitch._

Tanya made contact with me a smirked a bit. She turned to Edward who was watching disgustedly at Emmett and Rosalie and kissed him too. It was a kiss that was meant to be in private. I felt a jolt of jealousy when Edward kissed her back enthusiastically.

They then broke apart after a minute. Tanya beamed. "Bye Eddie."

Edward said, "Bye Tanya. I'll call you later."

Then both Rosalie and Tanya waved at their boyfriends and left through the door.

I let a breath out that I didn't know I held and flipped my hair to the side.

Emmett boomed, "So now what?"

The silence was broken by laughter.

_Only Emmett would say that._

"We should have movie time." Alice exclaimed happily.

"That would be fun." I said grinning.

Alice clapped her tiny hands together. Edward chuckled and walked over to us.

"So what are we gonna watch little pixie?" Emmett asked.

Alice scowled but then smiled. "We should watch…hmm…what about Titanic?"

The guys whined.

"Do we have to Alice?" asked Jasper sadly.

Alice marched to him and put her tiny hands on her tiny hips. "Yes we are Jasper." She exclaimed firmly. Jasper whimpered but nodded. I bit my lip to stifle in the laughter that was begging to burst. I felt Edward's warm body silently shaking. Emmett's whole laughter shook the house.

Alice then popped in the movie and we all sat down on the couch. I saw on the other small two person couch. Edward joined me on it. My heart was starting to pound. Jasper sat on the other couch with Alice on his lap and Emmett on the his other side.

"I hope I can sit here." Edward said softly, smiling at me.

"It's fine." I grin.

The movie begins and I have to struggle to concentrate with him so close to me. My body is starting to get hot and it has nothing to do with the movie.

I felt Edward shift and I looked at him. He was looking at the screen with an intense face. His skin was glowing slightly from the TV screen and his hair looked so soft. I felt like reaching over and running my hand through it.

As if Edward can feel my eyes, he met my gaze. I gasped quietly. His eyes were smoldering.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

The electricity was building and pulsing through out bodies. My breath was getting faster. My eyes wondered to his mouth and then back to his eyes.

_I want to kiss him so bad. To feel those soft luscious lips on mine…._

The sound from the screen made me break out contact and jump. I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath.

_Come on Bella, stop acting like this._

I opened my eyes and locked my gaze on the movie. Bad idea. The scene was of when Jack paints Rose naked. My eyes widened for two reasons: I was getting wet and time went by so fast when Edward and I looked at each other.

I rubbed my thighs unconsciously. My breath was coming in small quiet gasps. I felt Edward's burning gaze on my face. I blushed.

I looked at him from under my eyelashes. His expression was of desire and lust.

I'm pretty sure my own gaze replicated his. With a boost of confidence, I stood up straighter and smirked at him. I licked my lips. His eyes darkened.

I looked around to see if anyone was watching. Alice was crying and burying her face in Jasper's neck and Emmett was bored. I would have laughed if I were not so hot and bothered.

I looked back at Edward.

_Okay! I need to kiss him. Hell with the consequences._

I moved over seductively and leaned towards him. My knees touched his and I shivered. I kept my gaze on Edward's as I brushed my nose with his. I felt his breath. First I kissed his cheek softly and then his forehead, then over to his eyelids and then finally brushed my lips against his. I felt shock waves running through me and felt the fireworks go off in my head. Edward's lips didn't respond at first but then they started moving with mine more firmly. I put my hands around his neck and he slowly put his hand on my cheek. The kiss was sweet and passionate. I was letting all my desire into it. Edward did the same. The kiss seemed to go on for hours and we only stopped to take breaths only to attach our lips back together.

I then licked Edward's lower lip softly asking for entrance. He parted his lips slightly and I explored his mouth. Our lips were fighting for dominance.

_Oh god, he tastes like chocolate. My favorite. _

Edward moaned. He started to pepper kisses along my neck occasionally nipping it. I whimpered. That spurred him on and he want back to kissing me hard. We both moaned at the sensation. The kiss was getting hotter and our tongues were seeking each other harder. I ran my hand through his hair, pulling it gently. Edward growled and ran his hands down my sides teasingly until they rested on my hips. My body was shivering with desire.

And then I heard movement across from us. I broke away from Edward's mouth and sat back. I avoided looking at Edward. I knew my hair was slightly ruffled and my lips more red from the soreness of Edward's sexy mouth. I bit my lip. I looked towards the object that made me break away from Edward and saw that Alice and Jasper were whispering to each other quietly. I took a deep breath once again and looked away. The movie was almost done.

_Hey, at least no one saw us kissing. Though, how am I going to face Edward now?_

I looked in Edwards's direction and saw that he was shifting uncomfortably. As if he felt my gaze, he looked at me. His face held guilt, confusion, and leftover lust.

I knew he felt guilty because of Tanya. I didn't know it he regretted the kiss. I know I don't.

I sighed and rose my hand and out it over his.

"I'm sorry Edward. I shouldn't have kissed you." I pleaded sadly.

"I'm sorry too Bella. I should have stopped it." He said gently.

"I'm not saying I regret it because I don't but now I feel guilty because you're with Tanya." I said looking at him.

Edward ran his hand through his hair.

His face was intense when he looked at me. "I should regret it but I don't either. I can't explain it. I love Tanya but when I first met you I felt like you meant something to me. And then when you kissed me, I realized that I shouldn't feel anything for you but I do. I felt the electricity." He explained brushing his hand against my cheek. I leaned against it.

"I feel the same way." I said smiling up at him.

"But Bella, I still care about Tanya and I don't want to hurt her." He explained.

I sighed sadly, "I know. But I can't change the way I feel about you."

"Me neither."

"Do you think in the future we can have a chance to be together?' I ask curiously.

Edward smiled crookedly, "Maybe. I want too."

"Me too. I _wish_."

Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead gently.

I looked up at him with a serious expression, "I'll wait for you Edward."

Edward met my gaze, "I'll wait for yo-"

He broke off when suddenly the lights turned on. I jumped away from Edward and looked towards the others.

Alice smiled sadly with dried tears on her face, "That was so sad. I always cry."

I laughed, "Me too Alice. It's one of my favorite movies of all times."

Alice came over and hugged me tightly. Jasper came over and wrapped his arms around her waist. She let go of me and pecked him on the lips.

As I smiled softly at the lovely couple, I heard Emmett's voice, "Get a room!"

Alice and Jasper broke away.

"We're in a room dumbass." Jasper explained slowly as if Emmett was mentally retarded.

I giggled.

Emmett pouted, "Well I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

He came over to me and hugged me tightly, "Bye Bells."

"Bye Emmett. I'll see you tomorrow."

Emmett then said goodnight to the rest and walked away and up the stairs.

I took my cell phone out of my pocket and looked at the time.

My eyes widened, "Oh shit, I have to get home. My parent's are going to kill me!"

Alice squealed, "I don't want you to go Bella!"

I went up to her and hugged her, "I don't either. But I'll tell you what. Let's arrange a shopping day for the mall. What do you say?"

Alice jumped up and down and beamed. "Totally. I can't wait."

"Me neither." I smirked at Edward, who was smiling happily. He chuckled.

"Well bye Alice." I say sadly.

"Bye and Bella your car is outside."

"Oh right. Thanks Alice." Alice laughed.

I walk over to Jasper to hug him. "Bye Jasper. Thanks for betting that I could kick Emmett's ass."

Jasper laughed, "No problem Bella."

I walk back and turn towards Edward. "Thank you also for voting for me."

Edward came to me and hugged me gently, "I knew you would win." I hugged him tightly.

He whispered in my ear, "I'll wait for you too Bella." And then he let me go.

I stood up straighter and grinned at him. I turned back at all three of them and saw Alice's knowingly expression. I blushed slightly.

I gave them all a wave and opened the front door of the Casa Cullen.

I turned back to smile one more time at Edward and then walked out.

I walked towards my car that Alice had dropped off and opened the door and got in.

I put on my seatbelt, pushed to turn on the radio and started the engine.

I then backed out of the driveway and sped down the street smiling blissfully.

_Am I feeling good or what?_

* * *

**Review! Thanks.**


	8. Pleasure

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters :[**

_

* * *

_

_I then backed out of the driveway and sped down the street smiling blissfully._

_Am I feeling good or what?_

* * *

I drove quickly, trying to get home as soon as possible. My parent's were going to murder me and then drag my body towards the woods and burn me alive.

The radio was pumping the music loudly. The beat of 'Don't trust me' was making my body sway slightly. I sang along, doing some sexy moves in the confined space of the car.

_Too bad Edward isn't here to see this. _

I turned towards the familiar driveway and parked my car. I shut the radio and engine off quickly. I opened the car door and ran out but, not before locking it. As I ran, I tripped over a rock on the concrete and barely managed to balance myself before I fell flat on my face.

I walked towards the house and got out my keys from my pocket and opened the white front door. I stepped through the doorway into the peaceful, calming living room and saw my parents standing in front of me with their arms crossed.

_Oh shit….._

My dad stepped forward and yelled at me, "Young lady, Why are you home so late and why didn't you call us?!" His face was turning purple and I saw a vein throbbing on his forehead. My mom came to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry; I got carried away at the Cullen's and forgot to call you guys." I explained nervously. I pursed my lips.

My mother spoke softly but firmly, "Sweetheart you can't forget to call us. Something could have happened to you and we would have had no way of knowing."

"I'm sorry." I repeated.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Bella. You deserve to be grounded." My dad snapped his expression terribly angry.

"What! That's not fair. We just moved here and I just met the Cullen's," I looked at my mom pleadingly. I was using my famous puppy dog eyes. But it didn't work. She shook her head. I huffed.

"Well if you would have called, texted or anything, you wouldn't have gotten punished." Dad said seriously.

_I felt like crying. They were trying to ruin me, I swear. And just for a freakin' missed call._

"Fine!" I spit angry and frustrated. I felt like punching him. My fist clenched and unclenched for the second time that day.

My dad rolled his eyes and scratched his face, taking deep breaths. My mom was looking at me disapprovingly but somehow her eyes had a humorous tint.

_I'm glad you find this funny, mom. If you were me, you wouldn't._

I was still angry so I looked at them accusingly with a glare and stomped up to my room. I opened my door and slammed it shut. I immediately dropped onto my gothic bed and sighed.

_Well now I'm grounded. Great. Son of a nugget._

My clothes were starting to bug me, so I got off my bed and I went to my drawer and got out a black tank top and short matching shorts and a towel for a shower. I then proceeded to the bathroom and closed the door.

I turned the knob in the shower to hot and took of my clothes. As I started to feel the warm mist surround the bathroom, I stepped into it.

I sighed happily and rinsed my hair. The water temperature felt so perfect against my skin. It started to calm all my frustration and stress from the argument downstairs.

As I started to rub the soap along my skin softly, an image popped into my mind.

It was of Edward. He was looking at me with smoldering dark eyes. He licked his lips seductively and ran his fingers through his soft bronze locks. You could see his six pack through his muscle t-shirt and the 'V' leading downwards from where his pants hung low on his hips.

I was getting so horny and needed release. I left go of the soap and put it on the shower shelf. I moved my body to lean backwards on the shower wall and moved my hand towards my sex. I put pressure on it softly at first and moaned. Then I rotated my fingers more firmly and stuck one of my fingers into my sex while my other hand touched my breast. I pinched the nipple and hissed. My finger played with my clit hard and I moaned louder. I was starting to whimper doing this. I stuck another finger in and pumped them in and out again and again. I licked my lips.

_Oh God. I can imagine Edward's hands doing this. His long piano fingers playing, moving…. his lips replacing his hand, and feeling his tongue touch my clit and start to lick, stroke and suck._

"Edward." I moaned. My breathing was getting deeper and I was starting to feel the wonderful pressure build between my thighs. My fingers started to go faster and deeper. I growled softly and started to moan out Edward's name repeatedly.

_Edward's dark emerald eyes looking up at me from under his eyelashes while licking and sucking my clit…Oh God…._

My orgasm came immediately and so hard. The intense feeling pulsed through out me and I moaned out loud. My legs were shaking and the after shock was still going through me. The water was starting to get cold and my skin was getting wrinkly. I finished washing my body and hair and got out of the shower.

I dried my body with the towel and when I can towards my sex, I whimpered from the heat that still radiated and the after orgasmic feeling.

_Oh, that felt good. _

I bit my lip and shook my head. I put on my pj's and came out of the bathroom.

The colf air hit me and I shivered. My brush was on my desk, so I grabbed it and brushed through my long dark locks.

I then climbed into my bed and pulled the covers over me. I sighed and turned over to my side. I breathed softly.

_I need him. The Edward who I'm starting to fall in love with. _I sighed dreamily. _This is bad Bella….I know he feels something for me. I can't give up hope. Maybe one day….._

And then I fell asleep dreaming of Edward.

* * *

**Review :] And thanks you guys for the reviews! And sorry for the short chapter, I promise I'll make longer ones soon.**


	9. Goofing off

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated lately. I've been stressed with school work (I should be studying, hehe) and I was sick with a fever. And I'll try writing more longer chapters. :]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Twilight. :[**

_

* * *

_

I need him. The Edward who I'm starting to fall in love with. I sighed dreamily. This is bad Bella….I know he feels something for me. I can't give up hope. Maybe one day…..

_And then I fell asleep dreaming of Edward._

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling anxious yet a bit grumpy. The bright sun was shining thought my window and it made my bed feel a little warm.

I got ready for school putting on a blue tank top and black skinny jeans with blue flats. I put on a bit of make-up- light blue eye shadow, mascara, and shiny lip gloss and put my hair down. I did the rest of the bathroom necessities and proceeded downstairs for breakfast.

My parents had already left for work, as I saw their cars gone. As I was popping a waffle in the toaster, my cell phone beeped. I looked around, cocking my ear to hear it again.

It beeped again. I moved towards the direction I heard the beep come from but I couldn't find it. My hands kept coming empty.

_Where the hell is my cell phone!?_

Then I remembered that it was on my bedroom desk. I ran to my room and spotted my phone there. I grabbed it and flipped through my text messages. I saw a new one from Alice. I clicked it open and read:

_Hey Bella! Do u want a ride?_

I laughed and replied:

_Sure, why not? I just have to eat breakfast and then I'm done._

My phone beeped yet again:

_Okay! I'll see you then! I can't wait to see your outfit. :]_

I chuckled.

_Only Alice._

I wrote back:

_See ya soon!_

The toaster popping up my waffle brought me out of my daze. I grabbed it and put it on a plate and went to the refrigerator for the syrup. I poured a decent amount on my waffle and put it back in. I bit into it and got syrup on my face.

"Stupid sticky freakin' syrup," I grumbled.

I got a napkin from the table and wiped of the mess on my face. I ate another piece of my waffle and when I was about to take a bite again I heard a honk.

I jumped and almost dropped my breakfast. I then shoved the whole waffle in my mouth, careful of not getting anymore syrup on my face and grabbed my backpack from upstairs.

I came back downstairs, still chewing and put my cell phone in my pocket. I grabbed my sweater, not putting it on because of the sun outside and opened my front door.

Alice came out of the car as soon as I came out the door and ran to me.

She hugged my fiercely. "Bella!"

I hugged her back and let go and patted her tiny head. "Hey, Alice."

She stepped back a few steps and looked me from head to toe cocking a perfect eyebrow.

"Your outfit is very cute." She complemented, smiling sweetly.

I patted my leg, "Thank you." I looked at her outfit. Pretty pink shirt and blue short shorts. "I like your outfit too Alice. Very pink."

Alice beamed, "Thanks." I laughed

Alice grabbed my hand, and headed towards her yellow Porsche. She opened my door for me, waving her hand for me to get in.

"Hey, isn't a guy supposed to do that?" I ask teasingly.

Alice giggled, "Yes and I'm sure you're thinking of Edward of doing that." She winked.

I blushed and yelled, "Alice!"

She laughed and went to the driver's side of the car. She started the engine and I knew that I had to put on my seatbelt before she sped to fast. I did the right thing.

She accelerated and sped off.

"Damn it Alice. What did I tell you about speeding off again?!" I yell scared again.

Alice shrugged and brushed my off, "Gosh relax Bella. We're not going to crash, like I told you already."

I smacked her arm lightly, "I know that but, I can't help being careful. And _again_, I was raised by a cop."

Alice rolled her eyes and just accelerated faster. I sighed unhappily and looked out the windshield.

After about 3 minutes, we arrived at school. It was crowded as usual. And everyone stared at Alice's car when she pulled into the parking space smoothly. I grumbled.

I got out at the same time as Alice did. She hooked her arm through mine and we walked towards the school's front door. I was looking at the ground when we heard a car slide into a parking spot and heard the whispers as if a movie star had come to Forks Boring High.

Alice smiled and pulled me towards the car. My eyes widened. It was the rest of the Cullen's. My eyes followed when the car doors opened and they came out. Jasper was first coming from the back, Emmett second from the driver's seat, and then Rosalie third, slightly sashaying her was towards Emmett. My heart sunk and I dropped my head in disappointment. No Edward.

Alice pulled me from the sad thoughts by tugging my hand and looking at me knowingly. I blushed, embarrassed at being caught.

"Come on Bells." She whispered. I walked towards them, my heart beating a little faster.

_It will be beating faster and harder if Edward was here._

I snorted. Alice looked at me questionably but I shook my head.

When we got to them, Emmett pulled me into a tight hug. "Bella!"

I laughed and tried to speak, my lungs seeking air, "He-y Em-met-t-e…can't br-e-ea-th-h." I said gasping. Alice and Jasper starting laughing and Rosalie just stood there.

Emmett rumbled laughter and dropped my carefully back to the ground. I gasped more air and then giggled.

"Geez Emmett," I say still trying to get calm my lungs.

Emmett spoke, "Sorry, Bella."

I just shrugged and smiled at him. I looked at jasper and smiled wider. He opened his arms slightly and I walked to him and hugged him.

"Hey, Jasper." I say.

Jasper chuckled and let me go, "Hello Darlin'. How are you?"

I swooned a bit. I heard Alice giggle.

_Jasper is second sexy next to Edward of course._

I mock anger and look at Alice, "Alice get you boyfriend to stop flirting with me." I tease.

Alice clicks her tongue, "Jasper baby, don't flirt with girls who can't handle it," She smiled humorously at me and winked. I rolled my eyes and huffed. "And besides, you're mine."

Jasper put his arms around her tiny waist and hugged her to his chest and spoke to her adoringly, "Alice Darlin', you know you're the one for me."

I smiled and 'awwed' at them. They were lucky to have found each other.

_I want that._

They were still in their own little world, Jasper speaking to her and Alice looking up at him lovingly.

I heard Emmett boom out, "You guys are hurting my head with you sexual tension!"

I scoff at him, "Sexual tension? They're in love. That's what you do when you're in love: Look at each other adoringly and smile at each other like nothing bad is going to happen." Rosalie snorted. I looked at her, raising an eyebrow, as if asking-what the hell are snorting at.

Rosalie spoke, defending her boyfriend when Emmett was going to argue, "Can you be realistic for once? It's sexual tension honey."

I sighed and shook my head again. Rosalie looked at me, trying to get me pissed off.

I sighed once again and said, "No, it's n-," I cut off when I glimpsed Alice's face. She didn't want me starting anything. She was afraid something will start between me and Rosalie. "Never mind. We should get to class," I looked at my cell phone. 7:43. "We have about 12 minutes left until class starts." I reply looking at them.

Rosalie sighed annoyed and turned to Emmett. Alice and Jasper walked towards me.

Alice spoke, "We still have to wait for Edward and Tanya to get here."

My heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name and then sunk at the name _Tanya_.

_God, I need to learn how to control my heart.._

I smiled wryly to myself. We stood together and waited for them to come.

Finally when I was about to head to class myself and ditch the Alice and Jasper, I saw the shiny silver Volvo slide into a parking spot.

Alice muttered, "Finally." I laughed. Jasper stroked hair softly, chuckling at her grumbling.

I looked towards Edward's direction and saw Tanya getting out of the car seductively as if she was modeling for television. She was wearing a short black miniskirt and low, low top that showed her breasts way too much.

_Wow, she wants so much attention._

Tanya beamed and smiled when she saw Rosalie and waved her fingers at her. She didn't see me yet. She then looked towards the driver's door waiting for Edward to come out.

My heart started to pump wildly when the car door opened. Edward got out slowly, as if to give us girls a show, and ran his hand through his hair. He had sunglasses on and didn't catch sight of us yet.

_He looks so adorable._

I sighed dreamily and scanned his body. He was wearing a 'Motley Crue' t-shirt and black jeans with converse. He had on a black leather jacket. I was practically drooling. His hair was extra messy as if he just rolled out of bed. But it looked good on him. My heart jumped with joy and I smirked inwardly.

Tanya smiled sexily at Edward and kissed him soundly. She backed him into his car and wrapped her arms around his neck. My heart sunk and I sighed disappointedly. Alice gave me a smirk that said 'I know what you're thinking about'. I rolled my eyes but I frowned sadly.

As if Edward can sense my presence and mood without looking, he unwrapped Tanya's arms from his neck and pushed her away slightly. He said something to her and she huffed crossing her arms across he chest. She said something back, trying to trace her finger across his chest but he shook his head, and she pouted. She pecked his lips once more and walked towards Rosalie who was watching the scene smugly and glancing at me ever so often. Emmett was just smiling teasingly.

Then she caught sight of Alice and Jasper and smiled at them. She hugged Alice, telling her something and Alice laughed. My heart panged in jealousy. I pursed my lips and looked away.

I looked towards Edward and saw that he was getting out his backpack and what looked like Tanya's backpack and sweater.

_What a gentleman. _

Then I felt eyes burning the side of my face. I turned my head and met Tanya's furious glare. I flinched. When she met my gaze she narrowed her eyes and game me a look that told me that she knew I was checking Edward out.

I sighed and continued looking straight into her eyes.

_Hopefully she doesn't know that Edward and I kissed yesterday. Because if she does, she will be freakin' pissed._

Hey eyes showed hate and jealousy.

_More pissed off then now._

I broke contact with her gaze and looked towards Edward's direction once more. Just as I wanted to look away, Edward's head snapped up as if sensing my gaze and met my eyes.

They were smoldering again. I felt my body tense up with the anxiety. He smiled that crooked smile at me. I smiled back breathlessly. My heart was hammering.

I ignored Tanya's and Rosalie's glares and waved at him. He smiled wider and his eyes sparkled with intensity. He started to come towards me balancing Tanya's sweater and backpack in his arms. My breathing was becoming deeper and I saw getting nervous.

I didn't dare look at anyone else. It was like my heart was dancing to a new rhythm the closer he got.

Then finally he stopped in front of me. My eyes grew wider and his lips twitched. He walked 2 steps and hugged me. His embrace was warm and comforting.

He seemed to hug me a little too long and whispered in my ear, "Hey Bella."

His warm breath caressed my face softly and I giggled, burying my face into his chest.

"Hey Edward," I said happily. He chuckled and my body shook with the movement of it. I thought I heard someone huff loudly and another person clear their throat but I was too busy enjoying the feel of Edward against me.

Then he let go of me. I pouted and he smiled again. He turned his head a little to the side slightly and made eye contact with someone. His smile turned down a bit but his eyes were still sparkling. I looked questionably at him but he shook his head. With one last smile, he turned towards Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Tanya. I sighed impatiently and angled my body in their direction.

Tanya met my eyes for just a second, smiled smugly at me and then turned to lean against Edward's body. I nearly growled.

"Hey little pixie," Edward said to Alice who would have jumped him if it wasn't for Jasper holding her down, "Hey Jasper," He did some sort of funny handshake with him, "Emmett," Edward hugged knocked fists with him, "And Hell Rosalie," He hugged her quickly and she smiled. Then he went to Tanya's side. She grabbed his hand and smile adoringly at him. He smiled back at her but with less enthusiasm.

"So Edward, what took you guys so long to get here? Class starts in less than 6 minutes." Alice spoke impatiently stern voice.

"Sorry Alice, Edward picked me up and we got a little _distracted_." Tanya spoke proudly while smiling smugly at me. Everyone didn't notice except Rosalie who smirked.

Edward hissed, "Tanya."

Tanya shrugged, "What? It's true." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Eddie got some action, huh?" Emmett boomed loudly, his dimples showing from smiling.

"Shut up Emmett!" Edward yelled, hitting Emmett on the head. Emmett scowled and rubbed his head.

"Hey don't hit Emmett! He was just telling the truth." Rosalie said while pecking Emmett on the lips.

Edward just chuckled but didn't disagree. My heart clenched and I felt sick.

_Oh God. Edward and Tanya. Tanya and Edward. Them doing stuff…._

I shook my head and tried to stop the tears that were gathering in my eyes.

_Why does it hurt so much to think of Edward, my Edward, kissing and touching Tanya?_

I swallowed my sobs and straightened up my shoulders. I closed my eyes for just 2 seconds and then opened them again.

I looked towards the group, forcing a smile on my face. They were all joking around. Alice was laughing while Jasper was looking at her with a soft smile, Rosalie was running her hands through Emmett's hair while Emmett was goofing off with Edward, and Tanya was twirling her hair.

"You like Motley Crue, Edward?" I asked anxiously. I loved that band.

Edward dodged Emmett's fist and answered me, "Yeah. Why?"

"'Cause I saw your band t-shirt." I reply laughing.

Edward froze, "You like them too?" I nodded. He smiled widely.

"You're like the first person from this group to say you like Motley Crue."

I giggled, "I listen to their music all the time."

Edward chuckled, "Me too."

Emmett broke in, "Me too…Nah, I'm just kidding," Emmett said jokingly. He turned to me to give me a high five. I high fived him and laughed. Edward smiled softly at me.

Suddenly Alice screeched, "Guys, the bells going to ring in like 4 minutes!"

Everyone jumped from her scream. Then Jasper yelled, "Shit!"

We were so caught up in goofing around that time went by so fast. People had already left for class and there were a few of us left.

Emmett said, "Well dudes, I'm going to class. Come on babe," He motioned to Rosalie. She grabbed his hand, "Later." They both left. Jasper kissed Alice on the cheek and yelled a bye to everyone as he sprinted to class.

Tanya sighed loudly and hooked her arm through Edward's. "Come on Eddie. We're going to be late." She said impatiently.

Edward groaned, "Right." Then he turned to Alice and me and hugged us both. "I'll see you guys in class later." He said, and then left with Tanya. Tanya gave me one last glare and then turned her head back towards Edward.

Alice grumbled, "Now we're going to be late." I laughed at her pouty face and grabbed her hand, like what she did with me earlier.

We ran towards the front school doors, opened them, and then sprinted to class. By the time we reached first period and sat in our desks, the bell rang 8 seconds later. Alice and I both looked each other and sighed.

* * *

**Remember, It's only my first time writing, so I might suck at it, but please Review. And Thank you. :)**


	10. Guilt

**A/N: Again. I'll try to write longer chapters…And I'm sorry in advance if I don't write as soon as possible because finals are coming up and I'm really into reading more fanfiction stories. Oh, and the story is still in Bella's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Twilight :[**

_

* * *

_

We ran towards the front school doors, opened them, and then sprinted to class. By the time we reached first period and sat in our desks, the bell rang 8 seconds later. Alice and I both looked each other and sighed.

* * *

Mr. Dawson droned on and on with the lesson while I and Alice were so bored that we were practically half-asleep. I had learned most of the lesson back at my old school so I could easily tune the lesson out and go into my own world. My senses were still on guard in case the Mr. Dawson called on me but other than that I was dead bored.

"Psst," I whispered to Alice, who was slouched halfway in her chair and with her head in her hand.

When she heard me call her, she straightened up a bit and looked at me gratefully.

"I'm so freakin' bored as hell." I complained to Alice.

She giggled quietly into her tiny hand. "Me too. What do you want to do for now?" she whispered back excitedly.

I thought for a moment. I started to tap my fingers on the desk unconsciously, one of my habits.

"Oh, let's name all the _dateable _guys in this school." I say anxiously. Alice smirked.

_I need to get my mind off of Edward. There are other good guys I can actually go out with._

"Hm okay, well there are a lot of guys here that are available. What's your type?" Alice asked with a smile.

_Your brother,_ I wanted to say but instead I said, "Okay, he has to be caring, compassionate, intelligent, sweet, loyal, hopefully act likes a gentleman, someone I can be myself with, share my secrets with and someone who doesn't judge me for who I am. And someone who won't hurt me intentionally." _And he has to be Edward, _I trial off suggestively.

Alice's eyes scanned my face as if looking for something important. I didn't know what, so I kept my face blank.

Then she spoke, "That sounds like two people I know."

My eyes widened in surprise and curiosity. I looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

Alice looked around to see if anybody was hearing us or if the teacher was looking our way and then looked back at me satisfied.

She looked back at me but managed to avoid her eyes from meeting mine. "It sounds a lot like Edward and my old friend who used to go here."

My heart jumped. _Did she know about how I like Edward? _

I looked to see if she noticed my panicked face but I didn't see anything. So I played it off easily.

"Who was you friend?" I asked trying to get her mind of any thoughts about how close my confession was to Edward.

Alice's lips twitched like she knew what I was doing.

_God, is she physic? _

"My friend Dimitri. He used to go here but then he and his parents moved to Hawaii. They wanted to stay somewhere really sunny. He's a pretty cool guy. He was really close with us." She explained with a bright smile.

I was interested and I wanted to know more. I was still bored and we had about 25 minutes still left of class.

"What were his hobbies?" I ask curiously.

"He loved to play piano, just like Edward," My heart skipped a beat, "He liked to play any kind of sport but, mostly football, loved to play video games and he kicked everyone's ass including Emmett. He was what you said, compassionate, loyal, smart, etc. But the one thing I miss about him is that he was someone who gave you advice when you need it. That boy is like magic or something." Alice continued on excitedly while motioning with her hands. I laughed at her.

"He seems like an amazing person." I comment smiling widely.

Alice paused and looked at me, "He is. He's just your type Bella. I wish he were here." She said sadly. Her tiny nose was wrinkled and a visible pout was present on her face. Her eyes were glittering with tears.

I hated seeing her like that. She seems too fragile. I moved a bit to the right to get closer to Alice and grabbed her hand. She squeezed it and looked at me back with a watery smile.

"Aw Alice, don't be sad." I say soothingly.

Alice sniffed, "I'm sorry. I cry over anything. I just miss him you know."

"I understand. I miss my friends too."

Alice wiped her tears away embarrassed. She looked around to see if anyone saw her cry. When she didn't she took a deep breath. I rubbed her back gently.

"I'm fine now." She said, now cheerful.

_Alice and her mood swings. _I snort quietly.

My senses prickled. I looked in the Mr. Dawson's direction and saw that he was looking our way but not exactly at us. His eyes scanned some of the students to see if they were paying attention. I immediately grabbed my pen and poised it above the paper as if to make him think that I was actually writing notes. I nudged Alice's side gently and when she looked my way I motioned slightly with my head to the teacher's direction. She saw and did the same thing I did. She smiled at me gratefully. I just shrugged pathetically.

The teacher looked at me and I smiled trying to look like I was paying attention. I heard Alice snicker quietly. I kicked her foot under the table and hear her mutter a little 'ow'.

Slightly concerned, the teacher spoke, "Ms. Cullen is something the matter?"

Alice's eyes widened and she cleared her throat softly, "Um..no Mr. Dawson."

"Oh, okay then." Mr. Dawson said unconvinced but didn't want to argue.

Now Alice and I had our full attention on Mr. Dawson. He turned back to the board to write something down. I noticed that it was our homework for tonight. I groaned and wrote it messily on my sheet of paper. "Stupid homework," I muttered to myself.

"All right guys, your homework is written on the board. It's a bit difficult but if you paid attention then you should be fine. Its due Friday and I expect all of you to turn it in to me. No exceptions." Mr. Dawson said firmly. The class groaned but no one complained out loud in fear of getting screamed at. Everyone started to talk loudly and pack their bags. I along with them. The teacher sighed and went to sit at his desk.

I grumbled and looked at Alice. "I hope the homework isn't hard."

Alice calmly asked, "But I thought you get the whole lesson?"

"I do actually. But I'm worried that I will get too swamped with homework."

I pulled my backpack on and got up from my seat.

Alice danced to my side gracefully, "Don't worry. Besides if you do, we'll go to my house again and do it together." She said excited.

"Seems good to me."

The bell rang three seconds after I spoke. I smiled at the irony and walked out the door with Alice.

We stepped out to the hallway, heading towards the cafeteria. The hallways were crammed with students. It was hard not to get pushed and shoved. I walked while Alice bounced in silence. Alice seemed to dodge every person that got near her.

_So lucky. Hope I don't jinx myself and run into anyone._

But I did jinx myself. As I got out of my thoughts, I smacked hard into someone. I stumbled back and fell on my ass, my backpack landing a foot from me. The people who were near swerved to avoid this contraption.

I groaned loudly and grumbled. My cheeks were burning red. I heard a few people laugh out loud. I looked at them and glared. They flinched back and went back to their conversations.

Alice was at my side laughing hysterically. I forgot about the person I ran into when I heard Emmett's booming voice, "Falling for me already?" Emmett teased.

I snapped my head up and glared at him. He laughed. Rosalie, as usual, was at his side and giggling madly. When I looked at her, she smirked fully at me. I narrowed my eyes and bent down to get my backpack. Emmett was still laughing.

I shook my head angrily. I looked at the trio and scowled.

"Stupid Emmett and his bear-like body, stupid laughing pixie, stupid Rosalie, stupid me for always freakin' falling," I grumble and mutter to myself. Emmett heard and laughed harder. They all did.

_Bitches._

I had enough. "Can you guys stop laughing now? It's not my fault I fall every single time." I growl.

Alice still laughing says, "Bella you have got to admit that you're like practically disabled."

I huff, "Not my fault."

Emmett teases, "Yes it is, Bella Fella. Get it? Bella _Fell_-a?" He continues to laugh.

Rosalie and Alice stop laughing immediately. Rosalie walks to Emmett and smacks him on the head. "That's not funny Em."

Emmett pouts. Rosalie rolls her eyes but then pats his head softly where she had hit him.

Alice looked at Emmett like he was retarded. I, the same.

"What an idiot, I swear." Alice muttered. I giggle.

"I heard that!" Emmett yells.

"Good then!" Alice yells back sarcastically. I adjust my backpack and look around. It was nearly empty save for some jocks sitting and goofing around.

"Guys, we should get to the cafeteria. Everyone's probably wondering where we are." I say loudly.

Emmett stopped arguing and said, "Food!" I laughed at his excited face.

"Yes food Emmett. Now let's go before it's _gone_."

Emmett looked panicked and then grabbed Rosalie's hand and sprinted to the cafeteria, Rosalie yelling at him all the way.

"Oh, yeah thanks Emmett. You ditch us now!" I yell to him, mocking anger. Alice chuckled.

I heard Emmett's voice farther away saying, "No problemo Bella Fella!" And then his rumbling laughter that vibrated through the halls.

"AHH!" I screamed out of frustration. Alice looked at my face and busted out laughing. She was pounding her fist against her leg trying to gasp some air and tears were starting to run down her cheeks. "Hahha…your f-a-ace…is….hil-la-r-r-ious!" She gasped, laughing harder.

My stomach grumbled loudly. I checked my cell phone time and saw that we had wasted 5 minutes already. I wanted food now.

"Alice let's go." I demanded, pissed off at her laughing.

Her laughter was coming to an end but she was still trying to catch her breath. She breathed deeply in and out for a minute.

"I-I'm sorry Bella," She gasped. "Come on."

"Finally." I muttered, gratefully.

We walked quickly towards the cafeteria. The halls were empty now. When I opened the cafeteria doors, it seemed like everyone froze in place and looked in our direction. I felt so many gazes on my face. I felt so self-conscious and I blushed. Alice just sighed and walked cheerfully towards her table where everyone sat.

I caught all the Cullen's expressions when we finally walked through the double doors of the cafeteria. Jasper's was anxious but then it relaxed into relief when he was the both of us. Emmett was bored and smiled widely when he saw us or rather me. I guessed that he wanted to tease me. Rosalie was indifferent. Tanya was glaring at me but smiled only when she caught Alice's eyes. And the last person made me straighten up a bit. Edward's expression had been frustration but then became happy when he caught sight of me.

My heart skipped a beat as I thought that maybe Edward was frustrated with Tanya. Frustrated with her attitude. I felt hope creep into my heart. Maybe he will see what a bitch she was and break up with her. Then we could have our chance. But then something else bubbled inside of me: Guilt. Guilt when Tanya will become heartbroken. I know that I really liked Edward but I didn't want to hurt Tanya in that way. I wasn't a selfish person.

Alice waved her hand in front of my face, "Bella? Earth to Bella?"

I stepped out of my thoughts and focused on Alice's face, clearing my daze.

"Huh, what Alice?" I asked confused. Everyone from the table was trying to stifle in their laughter. My eyes narrowed a bit and I raised an eyebrow at Alice, demanding an answer.

Alice smirked, "You zoned out. I was wondering why you weren't beside me. And then I see you standing in the middle of the cafeteria like an idiot." She giggled which sparked Jasper to laugh and then so on….

I rubbed my neck, "Oh seriously? Oops."

Emmett boomed, "Who's the idiot now?" He joked.

I scowled and did a total Alice move. I stuck my tongue out. Emmett laughed harder. I huffed and stalked to the table pouting. I slide the chair out next to Alice, who had sat down next to Jasper and dropped into it. I threw my backpack on the ground next to the chair. Everyone by now had stopped laughing and just continued eating their food from their trays. The cafeteria was buzzing with laughter, loud voices, and the sounds of people eating their food. My stomach grumbled for the second time that day and sighed.

I got up from the table and spoke to the group, "Well, I'm going to get something to eat," I looked at Alice, "Want anything Alice?" I asked patiently.

Alice chimed in, "Nah. I'm going to eat some of Jazz's food. Thanks though."

_Of course. Alice is too tiny to eat a full lunch tray._

I chuckled and looked at Jasper's tray. There was a lot of food: two burgers French fries, chips, a cookie, and a coke.

I nodded at Alice and looked pointedly at everyone else. Emmett shook his head, Rosalie grimaced, Tanya glared harder and Edward shook his head too, smiling at me amusingly.

_What are you smiling at?_

I grinned and turned towards the food line. I grabbed a tray and looked at the different selections. I was in the mood for something good. Something tasty. My eyes scanned the foods intensely.

"You know, you're going to burn a hole through the poor pasta bowl." Edward's husky voice said behind me.

I jumped and let out a small squeak.

"Damn it Edward! Are trying to scare me to my fall of shame in front of the whole cafeteria?" I asked annoyed.

Edward chuckled and ran his hand through his hair, "Sorry. You just looked like you were concentrating so hard on just food. It was funny."

I sighed, "I'm really hungry and I want something really good. I was inspecting the food to see if anything didn't look like dog shit."

Edward laughed, "Nah. The food here is decent."

I looked once again at all the food hidden behind the glass and shrugged. I decided to get the pasta bowl, a cookie and a sprite. It looked good.

"Good choice." Edward complemented while grabbing a pepsi from the basket sitting near the food.

I grinned. I paid for my food and waited for Edward to buy the beverage and then we headed to the table. Once I got there, I set my tray on the table and sat down.

"Whoa, that looks good Bella." Emmett said while looking hungrily at my food. I raised my eyebrow at him and then looked back at his tray. All the food was gone except some crumbs, a crumpled Doritos bag, and a smashed coke can.

"God Emmett, you just ate." I pointed out surprised. Edward laughed and shook his head. Rosalie rolled her eyes and smirked.

Emmett whined, "I'm still hungry Bella."

_Emmett and his big stomach._

I opened my pasta bowl, grabbed the spoon, and ate some. Surprisingly, I moaned at the flavor. It was delicious, too delicious for a school meal.

"Good huh?" asked Alice when I took another bite.

"Yes!" I said still entranced. Emmett was pouting and looking from me to the tray and back again. I giggled, amused. Rosalie was smiling softly at him.

"No pasta for you Emmett. It's payback for what you did earlier." I chimed in happily, enjoying the emotions playing across his face.

"Aww, come on Bella Fella! That's not fair." Emmett complained sadly.

Jasper joined the conversation, "Bella Fella?" Jasper asked bemused.

"Oh it's Bella's nickname." answered Emmett proudly.

Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Tanya all busted out laughing. I huffed while Alice was looking on amusingly. Some people around us looked at us like we came from planet Mars.

"Bella _Fella_?" Jasper gasped, tears running down his face. Rosalie was smiling smugly.

_I want to freakin' punch her pretty face._

"Yes, unfortunately," I countered blushing madly. Edward looked at me and smirked. Tanya saw it and returned to glaring at me coldly, forgetting the fact that I was embarrassed.

"That's some funny shit right there Bella." Jasper said humorously.

"Haha guys." I mocked anger, eating more of my pasta. Alice sent me a smile.

I finished my pasta and took a bite out of the cookie. I chewed thoughtfully. Edward took a sip of his soda and leaned back still smiling widely. I sighed.

"Aw Bella, you finished the pasta. Damn you." Emmett grumbled while holding the now empty bowl.

"_Too _bad." I mocked jokingly. Jasper snorted and clapped Emmett on the back.

Emmett then quickly grabbed my cookie, took a piece of it and then handed it back to me. I hissed, "What the fuck Emmett?!"

He just shrugged, unashamed. I growled and looked away.

"You know what? We should go clubbing this weekend!" Alice chimed in excitedly. She started to bounce slightly.

Rosalie's head snapped up, totally forgetting about her nails and looked at Alice beaming, "We should!"

Tanya's interest suddenly spiked, "Oh my god, I can't wait. What should I wear!?"

I had forgotten about Tanya. So when I heard her voice I was a bit surprised but then remembered her laughing at my humiliation.

_Bitch._

I was mumbling to myself when Alice turned to me, "You are going." She said firmly while raising an eyebrow challengingly.

I sighed heavily, "I don't want to go." I demanded.

"I don't care. You're coming, even if it means dragging you myself." she stated smiling evilly at me.

She cut me off when she was about to see me argue, "I _will_." She repeated.

Edward joined in, "Though Alice is tiny," He ignored Alice's glare, "She's a force you don't want to mess with." He said with a shiver. Jasper nodded, agreeing.

I saw Alice nodding, pleased.

I frowned and looked around the table. Rosalie was grimacing and Tanya was glaring at Alice, obviously not wanting me to go. Edward was just smiling innocently. I looked at him in suspicion but he just shrugged.

Then I sighed and growled at Alice, "Fine," I say through clenched teeth.

Alice let out a 'yay' and clapped her hands. Rosalie sighed loudly and Tanya huffed. But everyone choose to ignore them.

I just looked on miserably. My food was forgotten and I checked my cell phone. We had only about 10 minutes of lunch left.

"Lunch is almost over." I said softly.

Everyone groaned. I just chuckled. I met Edward's piercing eyes. They were smoldering again. My heart started to hammer and the heat was starting to spread through my body.

The electricity crackled between us. We were lost in each other's eyes, completely forgetting about our surroundings. Nothing and nobody existed for these few minutes. It was just me and Edward.

_I wish you were mine Edward._

I heard someone clear their throat loudly and cough and I broke eye contact with Edward immediately, blushing. I looked to the person and Jasper looking at us with an unreadable face. Alice was smiling along with Emmett, while Tanya's face was turning red, and Rosalie glaring at me coldly.

Edward avoided my gaze and looked at Tanya. Tanya must have felt his gaze because she looked at him accusingly and hurt. Edward's expression turned to one of guilt. He stepped towards her but she just shook her head, her lower lip trembling.

"Look, Tanya, I-I'm sorry." Edward pleaded.

Tanya just looked at him in anguish and then turned on her heel and headed for the cafeteria doors. Edward frowned and sighed deeply. He was hesitating as if to go to Tanya or stay with us.

All of us looked on to the scene is shock. I felt horrible for Tanya and extremely guilty.

_It's always my bad luck._

I stepped forward, "You should go to her and explain." I said firmly. I kept my face black but really inside I was churning with jealousy and sadness.

Edward searched my face but I continued to keep my face blank. He sighed deeply and said, "Okay." With one last nod to the group and a sad smile to me, he left to go find Tanya.

Everyone turned to look at me but I just turned away and looked at my cell phone, silently pleading for the bell to ring.

A few minutes later, I got my wish. Alice sent me a sad smile.

She came to me hesitantly. "Bella if you need to talk, I'm here for you." She said gently.

I smiled back at her slightly, "Thanks Alice." She nodded and turned back to Jasper. Emmett just looked at me and Rosalie looked furious.

"Well I'm going to class. See ya later guys." I say in a monotone and then turn to go to class.

* * *

**Review please. Thank you. :]**


	11. Hurt & Drama

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters except for Dimitri (not from vampire academy)….who will come into the story later. :]**

_

* * *

_

I smiled back at her slightly, "Thanks Alice." She nodded and turned back to Jasper. Emmett just looked at me and Rosalie looked furious.

"_Well I'm going to class. See ya later guys." I say in a monotone and then turn to go to class._

* * *

As I walked to class, I felt completely hurt and empty. It hurt to know that I suggested Edward go to Tanya and explain to her that what we have is nothing and _will _be nothing. It hurt because I'm falling for him and I can't do anything about it. Empty because nobody has ever made me feel this way and I'm pretty sure no one will ever make me feel this way except Edward.

My thoughts wondered too many questions. Will I ever be happy and have someone? Is Edward falling for me too or is he in love with Tanya? Will I ever get over what I feel for Edward? Will we ever be together? So many questions that I hoped will be answered in time.

Someone knocked into me, slipping me from my thoughts. I looked up to see that I passed my class. I sighed and turned back around and walked a little more swiftly to my class. But, on my way I caught sight of bronze hair and strawberry colored hair standing in an empty corner in the hallway. My nerves shot up and I took a deep breath. I quietly tiptoed closer to them trying not to be seen. I quickly checked my cell phone for how many minutes until class starts. 5 and half minutes. I sighed again.

I got close enough to hear their conversation. I knew I was being nosey and I felt the guilt creeping up again inside me but I ignored it.

"Edward I saw you okay! I saw you looking at her like you look at me! Or used to look at me!" Tanya yelled accusingly. She had tears running down her cheeks. Edward looked torn and he was using his thumbs to wipe her tears.

"Tanya, There's nothing going on between me and Bella." Edward said gently.

Tanya sniffed, "I never said that. I said that you look at her like she's the most precious thing in you world. And it hurts. Why have you stopped looking at me like that?" Tanya cried.

I have never felt so much guilt before in my life. My heart was beating so fast I was sure that they could hear it. My heart waited for Edward's answer.

"Tanya, I care so much for you. Bella is nothing to me." Edward said pleading, an edge to his voice. My heart sunk and I felt hurt.

_I meant nothing to him! The kiss meant nothing? _I felt tears well up in my eyes and a sob start. I forced my sob down.

"Do you even love me anymore?" Tanya questioned sadly.

Edward sighed deeply and leaned his forehead against Tanya's, "Of course I love you Tanya. We've been together for years. I care about you a lot. Bella is just a friend to me. There's nothing going on. Okay?" Edward said firmly but with emotion.

Tanya smiled through her tears and hugged Edward tightly, "I'm sorry, it's just I don't want to lose you to Bella. You're everything to me Edward. I love you." Tanya said passionately, kissing him hard.

They broke away after a while. Edward kissed her forehead gently.

"Now let's get to class. We're going to be late." Edward said lightly, putting an arm around Tanya's waist. She put hers around his waist too. They left in the direction of their class while I stood in my spot stung and hurt beyond imagination.

My heart literally broke into peaces and I silently cried, sliding down on the ground, my back against the wall. I hugged my arms around myself.

_It hurts so much. Tanya gets everything. She gets Edward. My Edward. Edward who said I meant nothing to him. Edward who said that he will wait for me at his house yesterday. Yeah right! What a liar. Probably felt sorry for me. _I thought irritably.

The bell rang but I stayed frozen, still crying in the same spot. My thoughts kept going to the hurtful conversation. Over and over again. My heart felt so heavy like it weighed a ton. I knew that by staying, I would be considered ditching but I didn't care. I didn't want anyone to see me with red puffy eyes and a disgruntled face. So as the class period dragged on, I just kept zoning in and out with silent tears still dripping down my face.

I looked around. Nobody was in the hallway. I heard the voices in the classes and the occasional laughter. I sighed and put my head in my knees while rubbing my neck softly.

I hoped that no one would discover me sitting here crying my heart out. The pain was too harsh and it was stuck there.

It felt like I had been sitting down for days, but when the 7 minute bell rang before the students were dismissed, I slowly got up. I felt my sore muscles from sitting too still too long. I wiped my face of the remnants of the last tears and rubbed my eyes gently. I took my backpack and turned to the direction of the bathroom.

Once I got in, I looked into the mirror. Reflected back to me was a girl who had lost her confidence and who had been hurt too much. My eyes were wide and red and had lost their sparkle. My cheeks had trails of dry tears and black lines of mascara. I touched my cheek and sighed deeply.

I got a paper towel and wet it with water and softly wiped the mascara off. Then I proceeded to wipe on a fresh coat of mascara on. My eyes still looked puffy and red but I just shrugged and ignored it not being able to get rid of it.

I felt so lost, like I lost my place in the world. The confidence I had disappeared, and as I scrutinized my outfit, I felt like a slut more than ever. I had no idea of who I was anymore.

_And all because of my broken heart. Why did I have to fall for someone taken?_

I grumbled to myself and put my backpack back on and walked back out of the bathroom, my shoulders slouching and my head hanging low. I walked to next period with my mind in a tangled mess. I looked around to see if anyone was out. I didn't want to get caught wondering about the halls while missing my last period. They didn't need to know that I had a mental and physical melt down. As I got to my class, dodging class windows, I leaned against the wall next to the door.

I drummed my fingers against the wall and against my legs, trying to distract myself and trying to find the beat while silently mouthing out my favorite song. I heard commotion in the class while everyone was probably packing in their things and talking loudly, excited that the school day was almost over.

My mind wondered to what Alice and the others would say when they see or heard of me missing class and about my appearance. I still had the feeling my face looked like I was crying earlier. And I hoped that Alice didn't see the connection between my appearance and the solved out problem between Edward and Tanya. I knew she was smart and that one day she will find out about the attraction I hold for Edward but right not I wanted her to not know anything.

_She will know sooner or later. She's like a psychic little pixie. _I laughed, feeling a little better.

The bell rang and the door next to me flew open as students poured out happily and loud.

Some people looked at me confused and suspicious, as to wonder why I was standing alone against the wall. But I just shrugged and looked at them with a raised eyebrow as if to challenge me. They looked away immediately. One guy, with shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes, looked at me smiling alluringly. He was cute and seemed sweet.

_But he's not Edward. _My mind whispered. I grunted.

I looked back at the guy and tried to smile. But it came out more like a grimace. The guy looked disappointed and bemused and turned back around.

I sighed and rubbed my temples with my two index fingers. It was like my whole personality changed. I couldn't even flirt back. It was official. Edward Cullen held a piece of my heart. And I couldn't do anything about it. It was his choice whether he wants to protect it or to shatter the piece more. I was angry, what right did he have but I sucked it down and went into class. I sat in the back and pulled out a notebook and a pen. I slouched in my seat and looked straight ahead. The class was empty save for the teacher who smiled approvingly at me, happy I came to class in time.

My mind was racing and my eyes never left the board when someone blocked it. I saw pink and knew right away it was Alice. I looked at her and smiled as happily as I could. But I had a feeling it didn't come out like that. Alice knew and smiled sadly and sat next to me. She dropped her stuff on the floor and grabbed my hand. She knew I was having a struggle in my mind so she kept silent. I was grateful for that.

When I cleared my mind and looked at her again, her face was unreadable.

"Hey Alice." I said softly.

She frowned, "Are you okay? Your eyes look red." Her tone concerned.

I sighed, "I'm fine." I ran my hand through my hair.

Alice didn't look convinced, "You looked like you were crying. Why?" she demanded gently.

I avoided her eyes, "It's nothing Alice." I plead.

The room was getting more crowded.

Alice argues, "It is a big deal to me Bella. I want to know why you look sad."

I glare at her slightly, "I said I'm fine Alice. Okay?" Alice looked hurt.

I sigh, "I'm sorry Alice. That was harsh. I'm just….tired." I said trying to smile.

Alice again looked unconvinced and opened her mouth to respond but I gave her a look. She shut her mouth immediately and shook her head defeated.

"Okay. If you're sure Bella." She said gently, patiently.

I nod and look toward the front again. I felt Alice's gaze burn into the side of my face but I ignored it. I kept my face blank, no emotion shown whatsoever. Alice sighed and I felt her move around. I felt the slap of her notebook and pen against the desk. The teacher was talking but I wasn't hearing. My mind went in circles. I couldn't concentrate. I saw in the corner of my eye that Alice was writing in her notebook. My notebook laid untouched on the desk, opened to a blank sheet of paper and my pen still.

My eyes wondered from the clock and back to the board continuously. I wanted the day to end. This was my last period and I wanted to get home so that I could cry my heart out again.

Finally, the bell rang and I jumped a bit. Alice laughed. I stuck my tongue out and she laughed harder.

I got up and packed and Alice came around beside me. We walked together out of the classroom, squishing through the crowds of people.

"That was _my _move Bella." Alice said teasingly.

I chuckled, "I know."

Alice roller her eyes and started to glide gracefully.

_Stupid graceful pixie._

We came out of the school and towards the parking lot to her car. Along the way she saw Jasper and squealed. I laughed at her. She ran to him and kissed him. I smiled at their cuteness. I also saw Emmett and Rosalie, Emmett looking cheerful and Rosalie grumpy and bitchy as usual. I snort. I walk towards Alice, who along with Jasper met up with Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper hugged me when he saw me approaching. I hugged him back and laughed.

Emmett boomed, "Bella!" And hugged me tightly but this time he let go so that I wouldn't have to gasp for air.

I giggled, "Thanks for not squishing me to death." I joke. Emmett grins, his dimples showing.

Rosalie sighed and rolled her eyes. I ignored her.

"Are you comin' over Bella?" Emmett asks excitedly.

My smile falters, "I can't today, Emmett. Maybe tomorrow." I explain shakily, trying not to show my emotions on my face. Alice was looking at me suspiciously.

Emmett's face fell dramatically and he sulked, "Aw man."

Rosalie smiled slightly.

Jasper frowned and Alice was still searching my face for anything.

"What do you need to do Bella?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow.

I shot her a look but replied, "I have…stuff to do." I replied calmly.

Alice looked unconvinced yet again but something on my face stopped her from saying anything else. So she nodded instead. I sighed in relief. Jasper looked confused. I smiled slightly.

Emmett was still sad and Rosalie was looking bored. Then she brightened up.

I looked around and saw Edward and Tanya, coming towards us looking happy.

My heart sunk lower and my breath was coming faster. I tired to keep my face in a mask but it was hard.

I couldn't, so I turned away from the group, shielding my face from my hair. The sobs were threatening to pour out again and I had to clench my fists tightly. My heart was throbbing in hurt.

I heard Tanya squeal, "Hey guys. I'm coming with you guys. Is that okay?" her tone happy and excited.

Alice answered, "I g-guess." Her tone was distracted and I felt her eyes on me.

"Okay!" Tanya said cheerfully.

Edward chuckled along with Emmett. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

I heard Rosalie and Tanya talking quietly and Jasper, Emmett, and Edward playing around. I guess I was invisible.

I heard Alice's voice, "Bella?" she called, her voice small.

I opened my eyes and put my face in a mask. I turned to her and her expression was one of suspicion and sadness.

"Are y-you okay?" she asked concerned.

I laughed shakily, "Of course."

Alice still looked sad. "Then why are you so quiet?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm tired. Can we go now?" I ask firmly.

Something passes through Alice's eyes but it was too fast for me to see. She nodded and beckoned me forward, to _them_.

Emmett saw me, "There you are Bella. I wondered where you went of to!" Emmett boomed.

Edward stopped and looked at me. I avoided his eyes, in fear of breaking down again. I couldn't take his happy expression.

"Well, I've been here. I guess I'm invisible." I joked. Emmett chuckled.

I still felt Edward's eyes on me but I stayed strong and didn't look at him. His green eyes would be too much.

I looked at Alice. She smiled and I grinned back.

"Bella, are you coming with us?" Tanya asked mockingly.

_I want to punch your pretty face too._

"No I'm not. I have things to do." I replied firmly.

Tanya smirked smugly, "Oh. Well that's too bad." She replied in a mocking tone. I flinched.

Rosalie snickered. Edward frowned.

Alice hissed, "Tanya stop acting like a total bitch." She snapped angrily. Everyone looked shocked at Alice. Tanya looked simply hurt. I had a feeling that Tanya was always on Alice's good side and that Alice never bitched to Tanya.

I was stunned and felt a trickle of gratefulness at Alice. She was starting to become such a great friend. Someone I can count on.

"W-what?" Tanya asked hurt.

Alice continued, "You heard me. You keep dissing Bella and I'm sick of it. She didn't do anything to you. So stop acting like a bitch." Alice's tone was cold.

My eyes widened and everyone else's too. I heard Rosalie gasp.

Tanya looked angry, "Why don't you let Bella stand up for herself." She demanded, glaring at me and Alice.

"Tanya, shut the fuck up. God, you've been getting on my nerves lately with your nasty attitude. Ever since Bella came, you've been bitchier, always on defense." Alice replied icily.

Tanya gaped. Alice continued on, "Why is that? Are you jealous of Bella?"

Tanya glared, "No! Why would I be jealous of a slutty whore?"

That was it for Alice. She ran to Tanya and slapped her hard, furious.

"Don't you fucking _dare _call Bella a whore when lately you've been acting like one!!" Alice yelled, pissed off, a wild look in her eyes.

Tanya yelled back, "I'm not a slut," Tanya looked from Alice to me furiously, a evil sparkle in her eyes, "Why don't you come and fight your own battles Bella? You have Alice do it. You're fucking pathetic. Why don't you go back to where you come from, you whore! You think you can go and steal my spotlight, my popularity. No way bitch! And Edward! He's mine! You want him, don't you? He doesn't want you Bella! He will never want anyone ugly, pathetic, and a slut like you!" her voice cold. Everyone looked disgusted and extremely shocked. Alice was trying to get out of Jasper's grip and looked like she wanted to beat the shit out of Tanya.

Tanya glared at me. I was stunned and so hurt.

_Of course, why would Edward want someone like me when he has Tanya? I'm nothing but a nuisance. _

I was sobbing, tears pouring constantly down my face. I was shaking and in anguish. I looked at Edward, who was looking at everything but my face. His expression held anger, guilt, hatred, disgust, and mostly regret. Rosalie was smirking and Emmett was so shocked along with Jasper. Alice was so furious and wanted another go at Tanya.

Tanya laughed evilly, "Go Bella! Go and don't come back! Nobody likes you. The Cullen's just feel bad for you! Go away you slutty whore!" She screamed angrily.

People around the parking lot where looking at the scene in shock. The whole parking lot was quiet.

Alice screamed, "Shut up Tanya! You're the whore." Alice looked at me, "Don't listen to her Bella. We don't feel bad for you. I'm you best friend Bella!" Alice pleaded, her eyes watering.

I looked at her and smiled gratefully.

_You don't deserve this Bella. Edward looks like he doesn't care about you. You should show some confidence and show Edward that you're too good for him. You are too good for him. He's an asshole right now. Come one Bella._

I wiped my tears, and took deep breaths. Tanya was still laughing. Edward continued to stand there looking shocked. Emmett was glaring at Tanya, Jasper with an unreadable face. Rosalie was smiling widely. I stood up straighter.

_I'll show you Tanya. You're the fucking whore._

Tanya continued to mock, "What are you waiting for Bella? You're such a cry baby. Boo hoo you wh-" she cut of when I marched up to her face and punched her hard. I heard a _crack_ and Tanya screamed holding her nose. Blood was pouring out.

I laughed happily, "That's what you get, you bitch! And it's Bella _Fella _to you!" I said proudly and smugly.

_That's what you get Tanya!_

Alice laughed hard and cheered. Emmett laughed, giving a thumbs up at my nickname and Jasper caught my eye and winked at me. Rosalie growled. Edward looked angry and still regretful.

The people around us where cheering, some making comments about how happy they were that Tanya was put into place and some sneering at me.

Tanya screamed, "You fucking bitch! You broke my nose! Eddie look at what she did!" she whined to Edward. Alice rolled her eyes and giggled. Edward got out of his daze and looked at Tanya, inspecting her nose. He sighed heavily. I thought I saw his lips twitching but it could have been my imagination. Tanya's eyes were watering from the pain.

Edward responded, "We have to go to the hospital. You're nose it broken." He replied calmly. He caught Alice's glare. They looked at each other communicating. Finally he shook his head and grabbed Tanya's bloody hand and went towards his car. Rosalie glared at me, pecked Emmett's lips and went to comfort Tanya. With one last glare 'if looks can kill', Tanya and Rosalie walked after Edward. They got in and left the parking lot, speeding.

I was angry. My fists were clenched. Edward didn't even care. He didn't even look at me. No remorse or apology. What happened to the old Edward, the one who said that he would wait for me? The one who said he cared about me?

Alice came to me and hugged me, "I'm sorry about that Bella. Tanya was just pushing my buttons. Don't believe anything she said. I don't know why she turned into such a bitch." She replied apologetically.

I sighed and laughed slightly, "Its fine Alice. She was pissing me off too. And I didn't believe her." I said gently.

She sighed in relief and let me go.

Emmett came to me smiling sheepishly yet proud, "That was awesome Bella! Tanya was getting on my nerves these last few days. She deserved it." He said chuckling a bit.

I giggled, "Thanks Emmett."

"I agree with Emmett, Bella." Jasper commented cheerfully. I smiled a 'thanks'.

The parking lot was still filled with people who were talking amidst them selves. Probably gossiping.

I sighed and looked at Alice, "Can we go now? It's kind of late." I asked softly.

Alice nodded, "Yeah let's go. Too much drama for one day." She joked. I laughed along with Jasper and Emmett.

Alice looked at me, "Jasper and Emmett are coming with us since Edward took the car."

I nod, "Its fine."

Emmett whoops and Jasper claps Emmett on the back laughing.

We head to Alice's Porsche.

"Shotgun!" Emmett yells.

"You're not getting shotgun in my car. Get you're ass in the backseat with Jasper." Alice yells, looking at Emmett with her hands on her tiny hips. I bite my lip to stifle my laughter. Jasper's lips twitches.

Emmett pouts and whines,"That's not fair pixie!"

Alice glares, "What was that?' Alice demanded.

Emmett looked scared, "Um n-n-nothing A-alice!" he replied shakily.

Alice nods, pleased. That was it, I busted out laughing. I was laughing so hard, tears were running down my face. Jasper was in the same position as I was.

"S-so f-f-fun-ny-y," I gasp in between laughs. My sides started to hurt.

Alice whirls around and glares at me and Jasper, "You want me to bitch slap you guys?" she says firmly yet there's a pinch of humor in her voice.

I shake my head, "N-no," I gasp trying to calm my laughter. Jasper dropped to the floor and rolled around the ground continuously laughing. Emmett is whining.

After 5 minutes I finally calmed down. I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood up straight and looked at Alice, "I'm sorry Alice. We should get going now."

Alice smirks. We all get into the car. I, in the passenger seat, Jasper and Emmett in the backseat, and Alice in the drivers' seat. As Alice starts the engine and we back out and drive out of the parking lot, I look out the car window. People were leaving now, realizing that the drama was over.

We sped down the streets. Jasper and Emmett are joking around. Alice plays some music and I bob my head with the tune.

Suddenly, Alice parks in my driveway. I frown.

I turn to the trio, "Well thanks for the ride Alice and everything else, and you too Emmett and Jasper." I said grateful.

Emmett and Jasper nod and smile. Alice squeals, "Bye Bella!" and leans over to hug me.

Emmett booms, "Bye Bella Fella!" I laugh happily.

"Bye Bella." Jasper replies.

"Bye guys. See ya tomorrow." With one last smile at them, I open the car door, get my backpack on and get out. I walk towards my front door. I heard Alice starting the engine. I look over my shoulder to see them backing out of the drive way and driving down the street. I could see Emmett sticking his face onto the car window and making funny faces, while Jasper smacks him on the head. I laugh loudly and shake my head.

_Boys._

I hesitantly open my front door. It seemed too quiet. I walk in and closed the door. I look around. Everything looks the same. Nothing out of place. I walk into the kitchen and on the counter there was a yellow post it note. I pick it up and read it:

_Bella-_

_Charlie and I are going to Dinner tonight. He wanted to have a night out for the two of us. Stay safe._

_I love you_

_-Mom_

I sigh and put the note back down. I head upstairs. I opened my bedroom door, dropped my backpack on the floor next to my desk and collapsed on my bed.

I sigh loudly.

_Too much drama for one day._

**Review. :] And Thank you.**


	12. Funny Emmett

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I wished I owned Edward :'(**

_

* * *

__I sigh and put the note back down. I head upstairs. I opened my bedroom door, dropped my backpack on the floor next to my desk and collapsed on my bed._

_I sigh loudly._

_Too much drama for one day. __

* * *

_

I woke up the next morning confused. And then everything rushed back to me. The conversation. The pain. The fight. I groaned and stretched my body; I heard a few of my bones crack.

That felt good.

I got up, showered, dressed, put on light make-up, and went downstairs to eat breakfast before heading to school.

While I was munching on my hot pocket, I went upstairs again to my bedroom and grabbed my cell phone from the desk. I searched through my contacts and saw Alice's name. I clicked on it and texted her:

_Hey Alice, I'm going to drive myself to school today. I don't want to cause drama again today, especially with Tanya._

I sent it and then took the last few bites of my breakfast. After about a minute later I got back a text message from Alice:

_Aw, I wanted to pick you up again. But you're right, I'm pretty sure Tanya pissed along with Edward and Rosalie and I don't want a fight again. Though, yesterday was awesome. You amaze me Bella Swan._

I laughed. I replied:

_Why thank you good pixie. (:_

I smiled and thought of Alice's reaction. My cell pinged. I checked it:

_Hey! :[ Sooo, I'll see you later than._

My answer back:

_Okay._

I got my stuff ready and left out the door and went to my car. I drove to school with the music loudly playing Escape the Fate. I was a huge fan of anything rock, alternative, screamo, techno, some pop and Spanish music. Where I used to live, my friends and I would always go to concerts; my favorite or new ones. I miss doing that, I miss the good times. I sighed and drove down the wet road a little faster.

I just hoped my bad luck didn't decide to curse me and I would crash.

I neared the familiar school grounds and parked in a spot nearest to the school doors, turning of the engine. I took 3 deep breaths and leaned against the seat with my head tilted backwards. I looked at the ceiling, distracted, thinking about the mess I have created; Tanya totally hates me, Rosalie despises me because of her best friend, and Edward betrayed me in the worst way. I still felt the pang in my heart whenever I thought about it. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were like my closest friends now. They were there for me when I needed them so far. Even thought they didn't defend me, they let me do it on my own, so that I can gain my confidence back up. Plus I was glad they did that. It wouldn't have helped either if Rosalie, Tanya, and Edward were pissed off at them because of my mess- because of my problems with the bitches.

Though, I wouldn't mind having another go at Tanya, especially Rosalie. She better watch out for that pretty face of hers. 'Cause next time I lose my temper, that bitch is going down.

I was so out of reality and into my never ending thoughts, so that when I heard a knock on my car window, I jumped and hit my head on the ceiling, hard.

"Ugh! What the fuck? Son of a bitch." I yelled in pain, holding my head in my hand rubbing the spot softly.

I heard someone laughing though it was muffled by the window. I had forgotten about the person who had scared the shit out of me.

I turned slowly to the window and saw Alice's amused face and spiky black hair. She was half the height of the car. It was funny how small she was but how much shit she can give you. She was pretty much a spitfire.

The pain on the back of my head was still hurting.

I rolled down the window, letting the harsh cold caress my face. I shivered and turned to Alice who was still smiling.

"What are you doing in the car?" she asked amusingly, grinning.

I scowled and glared at her, "I was thinking and then someone had to scare the shit out of me and I to hit my head hard." I grumbled, still rubbing my poor head, where I would probably definitely get a bump.

_Oh great, curse my bad luck._

Alice laughed. "Well I had to get your attention. Plus it was probably your bad luck." She shrugged innocently.

Hahha, innocent. Bullshit.

"Hahaha, funny Alice. You're not the one who got hit on the head by you freakin' ceiling." I said muttering looking at her annoyed.

"What got you panties in a twist?' she asked teasingly.

"Um I don't know…maybe it was all the drama yesterday and then my bad luck today." I said sarcastically.

_Like I said: too much drama._

"You're in a grumpy mood today." She commented, slightly sticking her head inside my car whilst leaning against the car door.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I unbuckled my seatbelt and waved Alice to get out of the way.

She moved back a couple of steps. I opened the door and stepped out, hugging my jacket tighter to my body.

My breaths were coming out in small white puffs out into the air. There were a lot of people arriving.

I grabbed my backpack from the passenger seat and closed the door locking it.

I turned to Alice, my teeth chattering along with the rest of my body. "I'm s-so c-c-c-old."

Alice was wearing a big fluffy cute jacket. "Me too." I touched her jacket's fake fur and it felt soft and warm on my touch.

"Aw. Alice you're jacket is so warm." I whined, starting to shake more from the chilling wind.

"I know. It is. And it's so cute. I got it from this really cool shop. They had all these different clothing, ranging from sexy to cute to just normal. We should totally go there to shop. We would have so much fun and we would fill in our closets…" she rambled beaming. Her eyes were sparkling.

I giggled amazed at how fast she can talk and the ability to be this hyper in the morning.

_I need sugar._

"That would be fun." I said happily.

Alice clapped her hands excitedly. I smiled and looked forward and caught sight of Emmett and Jasper. My smile grew wider if it were possible.

We walked to toward them as fast as we can without tripping of the wet cement. Alice had an extra bounce in her steps from the suggestion of me going with her shopping.

"Emmett, Jasper!" I squealed happily.

Emmett grinned at me. "Bella Fella!" He hugged me quickly.

"Hey darlin'. How are you this morning?" He asked politely whilst hugging me.

_Oh god, his accent turns me on. Lucky Alice._

"I'm fine." I said breathlessly.

Alice snorted, "She hit her head on the ceiling." She commented humorously.

Emmett and Jasper laughed loudly attracting attention from the people near us.

I glared at Alice. "It was her fault for scaring me." I stuck my tongue at her.

"No it's not. You were caught up in you own world." She said argued. She looked at Emmett. "Her bad luck." She whispered dramatically.

Emmett grinned, "That's our Bella." I smiled sweetly.

"So how are you guys this morning?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

Emmett answered, "Eh, okay. I'm still hungry though." He complained, rubbing his stomach thoughtful with a serious expression.

_Figures._

"You're always hungry Emmett." Jasper said laughing. Alice's tinkling laughter joined in.

I shook my head. "You could get breakfast here. It's not too late." I suggested.

Emmett brightened up. "Sweet!" He pumped his fist in the air.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's too cold outside. Let's so inside….unless you're waiting for the others?" I asked nervously.

Alice shook her head, "Nah. They're running late. Plus I'm freezing my cute little ass off." I sighed in relief.

Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist, lovingly.

Emmett yelled, "Come on! I wanna eat something." We all laughed and followed him into the warm hallways.

Emmett sped up more, anxious to get more food. Hallway there, he disappeared in to the cafeteria.

"Emmett." I muttered exasperatedly.

"When it comes to food, nothing will disrupt Emmett." Jasper said seriously, though the corners of his lips twitched. Alice let out a cute giggle.

"Figures."

We stepped into the cafeteria, the big doors closing quietly behind us. The air was warm and the atmosphere relaxing. I spotted Emmett sticking his face on the glass of ever food selection, his face too concentrating. I nudged Alice, who was beside me and pointed at Emmett. She turned questionably to me and then snorted when she saw him. Jasper followed Alice's line of vision and shook his head muttering under his breath.

I smirked at Alice and put a finger over my lips, signaling to be quiet.

I walked slowly trying not to make my footsteps unnoticeable and sneaked behind Emmett.

When I got close to his ear, I whispered loudly, bending a bit to get a good angle. "Whatcha doing Emmett?!" He jumped and let out a yelp and smacked his head against the pole that was standing tall next to the counters that held the food.

He looked at me in total bewilderment, clutching his head with his mouth in a huge round 'O' and eyes wide. The look was priceless. I burst into loud laughter. I clutched my sides, tears running down my cheeks. I heard Alice's and Jasper's laughter as well as the cafeteria.

He stayed in that position for 6 more seconds and then to my total surprise blushed.

_Emmett blushed! I'm not the only one that can do it. Hehe._

I dropped to the floor and rolled around laughing harder, not caring that I was making a fool of myself in front of people. I was frantically trying to gasp for air and trying to still my giggles. It didn't help that Alice was in the same position. Even it was too much for Jasper.

"Y-you b-b-lushed." I gasped out to him.

Emmett looked embarrassed but then returned to his cocky self. "Manly men blush." He said seriously yet proud puffing out his chest.

I looked at him for a second and then burst into harder laughter. I went back to rolling on the ground. Some people joined me on the floor. Others looked in shock.

"Emmett? Seriously?" Jasper asked looking at him like he sprouted a vagina.

_Oh my god, a vagina on Emmett? What the hell are you thinking about Bella? Damn it. But it is funny as hell._

Emmett shrugged. "You're just jealous." He grinned.

Jasper snorted. "Right."

"Can you blush anywhere else Emmett?" Alice asked from the ground innocently yet teasingly.

I was about to get up from the ground when the comment threw me off again and I dropped again laughing. My clothes were mattered with lint and dust but I didn't care.

Whispering was now going around the room. People were pointing at us and laughing while others looked very amused; a few looking disgusted. The lunch ladies and cashier were trying to look professional but even they weren't keeping in their giggles. They were watching us in complete concentration. I would have blushing any other day but right now I couldn't help but keep laughing.

After a few minutes, I had calmed down. I looked around. People were looking at me intently. I smirked and turned to the trio. Alice was still occasionally laughing and Jasper looked totally relaxed.

Emmett arched an eyebrow at me. "I'm glad you find that amusing Bella Fella." My lips twitched. He looked at Alice. "And to answer your question, yes, I can blush everywhere." He said wriggling his eyebrows.

I looked at Emmett seductively, "I can too Emmett." I winked. Emmett's eyebrows shot up. I giggled.

I turned to Alice. "Well I'm going to get some orange juice." She nodded and then I tuned to towards the drink section.

I grabbed a bottle, paid for it and went back to the trio. They were all seated on a table. I sat down, opened my bottle and took a sip. Then I looked at Emmett.

He met my gaze quizzically. "What?"

I ran my hand through my hair. "I was under the impression that you wanted food." I said.

Emmett looked confused at first. Then it was like I saw the bulb flash above his head. He pounded the table gently. "Oh shit, I forgot man, " His stomach grumbled as if to prove his point, "Its food time." He beamed standing up. He turned away and then looked at me, mocking anger. "You better not pull that shit on me anymore. Food is some serious shit to me." Then he swiftly turned to get his food. I smiled.

I finished my drink. Alice and Jasper were talking quietly. And I was bored as hell. Class started in 24 minutes. Then my mind wondered back to the rest of the Cullen's. Where they hell where they? Did it have to do with me?

"Hey Alice, when are Tanya, Rosalie and Edward coming?" I asked hesitantly.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just told them I was riding to school with Jasper and Emmett." Then she continued looking at me apologetically. "Tanya is still pissed off as well as Rosalie. Edward is…neutral. And when I mentioned that I wanted to get early to school to see you…well that didn't go as well as it did."

I went silent. While I pondered, my anger was spiking.

_What the hell's Edward's problem?_

A loud thump brought me out of my misery and anger. I focused my gaze on Emmett who was happily munching on what looked like a breakfast burrito. I smiled approvingly at Emmett and he grinned.

Suddenly the cafeteria doors slammed open. We all jumped surprised. A cold wind blasted inside. I looked around and saw Rosalie, Tanya and Edward standing there. My heart started to beat fast and my palms were getting sweaty despite the cold.

Tanya was standing there looking grumpy. Rosalie was bored and Edward was looking around the room when his gaze landing on us. His eyebrows shot up but then he slipped into that unreadable cold mask. His eyes finally met mine and he dropped his façade for just a few seconds. But that was all I really needed. His eyes had showed regret and guilt.

My throat went dry. But then his eyes went back to cold and unemotional. He then snapped his eyes from me and turned them to Rosalie. He spoke to her and then nudged is head in our direction. Rosalie turned and then found us. She smiled at Alice and Jasper and then glared at me harshly. When Tanya saw me, her grumpy mood dropped and she smiled at me coldly, a sadistic smile on her lips. I flinched. Alice looked at me apologetically as was Jasper. I shrugged and gave a weak smile.

I turned back to them and saw that they were heading at our table. My eyes widened a bit.

_Oh shit._

When they approached they took their seats. Rosalie sat next to Emmett and then kissed him. I almost gagged. Tanya sat next to Edward who sat next to Jasper.

"Hey man!" Jasper said to Edward. They pumped fists. Edward chuckled and replied, "Hey."

"Alice!" Tanya squealed. Alice strained a smile. "Good morning Jasper and Emmett." She nodded at them. They grinned at her. Then she looked at me. "Hello…Bella." She said sweetly. Too sweetly. I forced a smile. Rosalie just grimaced at me. Edward avoided my eyes but nodded at me. I narrowed my eyes slightly. The anger is me was growing. I had to keep my temper in check. Tanya then started to talk to Alice. Rosalie and Emmett were to busy making out.

_Ugh, isn't it too early for that?_

I just sat there looking at the walls bored. Most of the cafeteria was empty now. Then Tanya did something that made my blood boil: she caught my eyes smirking a bit and started to kiss Edward's neck, who had his eyes on the table. When her lips touched his skin he shot up and looked at Tanya a little annoyed. She pouted sexily and whispered in his ear while still looking at me. My fists unclenched and clenched repeatedly. Alice caught my eye and looked at me curiously. I clenched my jaw and shook my head. She shrugged and turned back to Jasper.

I felt Tanya's gaze burn a hole on the side of my face. I grinded my teeth together and looked at her, eyes narrowed. She smiled evilly and then kissed Edward hard on the mouth.

_What a fuckin' bitch. I want to strangle her!_

Edward at first was hesitant and then started to get into it. His eyes held lust and a bit of disgust?

_Nah, I'm imagining it._

I turned away from Tanya's triumph smile and hid my face in my hair. I closed my eyes tightly and angrily breathed out. After a few minutes, making sure I wouldn't lose my temper I turned back to the table. They were still making out. They looked perfect together. I felt jealous. Why can't it be me? I looked at their expressions: Tanya had a look of pure ecstasy and a hint of desire. I couldn't see Edward's expression but knew it must hold love.

My eyes got watery but I forced the tears back in.

_I still hurt too much._ My heart clenched to prove the point.

Everyone at the table looked happy but me. Questions zoomed through my head. When will I stop hurting? Will I ever have someone? Will I ever be happy? I didn't have any answers.

The bell yanked me out of my thoughts. I got up and got my backpack on and waited for Alice. I didn't want to look at anyone. Alice looked at me sadly. I smiled weakly. Emmett caught my eyes and gave me a large cheerful dimpled smile. I couldn't help it, I giggled. He smiled wider when he heard my laughter. It made be feel a little bit better.

_I have such great friends. My trio._

* * *

**Woah, that took me forever to write. I have so many finals coming up :[ Review please. Any thank you.**


	13. My Fragile Heart

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, it's just that I lost ideas and I was stuck on what to write. I still am but I'll try to come up with something. Anybody have new ideas? I'm open for anything.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. **

_

* * *

_

The bell yanked me out of my thoughts. I got up and got my backpack on and waited for Alice. I didn't want to look at anyone. Alice looked at me sadly. I smiled weakly. Emmett caught my eyes and gave me a large cheerful dimpled smile. I couldn't help it, I giggled. He smiled wider when he heard my laughter. It made be feel a little bit better.

_I have such great friends. My trio._

* * *

The rest of the day went by quicker, and I got through it with the help of _my trio_. Though, I was still a bit sad, they all did their best to cheer me up and it worked. Jasper's calm personality, Alice's cheerfulness, and Emmett's humor made me forget my worries.

I decided right then that I wouldn't let Edward, Rosalie, or Tanya ruin my day or my life. I won't let them get to me. I'll simply ignore all three of them and get on with my dramatic life, despite all the pain my heart had taken.

When the final bell rang for school to end for the day, I ran to go find my friends. I tripped along the way, and almost fell on my ass if I hadn't caught myself.

After spotting Alice's head a few yards away after yanking open the school front doors, I ran over to them excited that school was out for the day. I wanted all my worries to wash away and I wanted to spend some time with my friends without the other assholes.

I stopped suddenly in front of Alice and the rest of the trio, gasping for air and trying to sooth the pain in my side.

"Geez, what's got you excited Bella? You almost killed yourself running so fast." Alice lightly commented, amused.

Emmett boomed, "How'd you run so fast without falling on your ass or something?" He chuckled. Jasper rolled his eyes.

I laughed breathlessly, "Trust me, it's not without effort." I looked at Emmett and grinned.

"I'll say." Jasper said laughing.

Emmett continued on, "When I saw you running towards us, I thought you would embarrass yourself. But man I wished you did so that I can have something to laugh about." He joked.

Alice walked up to Emmett and punched him on the arm. _Hard. Well, the hardest for the size of a little pixie._

"Ouch! What the fuck Alice, I was jokin'. And that hurt for a small pixie like you." Emmett complained, a pout on his face. I could see humor in his eyes.

Alice put her tiny fists on her hip, "Hey, what did I say about you guys calling me a pixie? And I'm not that tiny Emmett." Alice scolded. Jasper was shaking his head amusingly. The showdown between Alice and Emmett was hilarious and I was about to say something or laugh hysterically when I heard a voice that made me want to run away and never come back.

"What's goin' on?" Rosalie drawled. I stayed rooted in my spot, looking at them at the corner of my eye. The rest turned at the sound of the Rosalie's voice. Alice dropped the teasing scolding and Emmett's smile turned strained. Jasper just looked straight ahead calm. I saw that the rest of the _assholes _were behind her.

_Oh great. Why the fuck is my life getting worse? I wanted to get away from them but no. Stupid fate._

"Uhhh…nothin' just jokin' around I guess." Emmett said softly not making eye contact with Rosalie. Rosalie narrowed her eyes suspiciously and turned to glare at me. I still hadn't moved from my spot so I felt her burning glare on the side of my face.

"Yeah, we were waiting for you guys and we got distracted." Alice said tightly, pursing her lips at Rosalie's glare.

"Oh, well let's go _now_." Rosalie demanded, looking at Emmett a little angrily. Emmett made eye contact with her for about a second and then looked at the floor.

Alice ignored Rosalie and the rest who hadn't made a sound so far other than stare at us. I could feel Tanya's glare and Edward's gaze boring into me. I sucked in a quiet breath.

Alice turned to me, "Bella, do you want to come over again?' her tone was sympathetic and she looked at me with knowing eyes.

_Those damn knowing eyes. It's like she's a freaking seer from like Harry Potter or something. _

That would have normally made me laugh but right now I was nervous and feeling like shit. I cleared my throat and stood up straighter and looked up at Alice…well more like down, "Umm…I have some things to do." I lied.

"Oh, okay. Tomorrow then." Alice said sadly. I saw Emmett looking at me strangely and Jasper smiling pityingly at me. Rosalie was slightly smiling, looking a bit smug. Tanya and Edward had moved closer when I hadn't noticed. They were still quiet though Tanya looked like she wanted to insult me. Edward tried making eye contact with me but I didn't look at him.

_Stupid Edward and fuckin' Tanya bitch. And let's not forget ice queen bitch Rosalie._

"Sure." I smiled as enthusiastically as I can. I was starting to fidget under all the stares, and I wanted to get the hell away from here. Alice noticed my mood.

"Okay well bye. I'll see ya tomorrow." Alice hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry about them."

I hugged her tightly and whispered back, "It's okay. I just don't wanna talk to any of them. Hell I don't even wanna see any of them."

Alice let go and smiled softly at me. I looked towards Emmett and Jasper.

"Bye Em and bye Jasper." I called smiling at them. I waved my fingers at them hesitantly.

Emmett walked to me and gave me a big bear hug, "Bye Bella Fella." He winked.

I giggled, feeling slightly better. Only Emmett can make me feel better at a time like this.

Jasper cut in, "Bye Bella. I'll see ya tomorrow." He hugged me too but more softly.

"See ya." I looked at them one last time and then looked over at Rosalie, Tanya and Edward. Rosalie glared at me when she caught me looking at her. Tanya was smiling smugly. _I want to rip her fake fucking plastic face off._

And Edward. Ohh…Edward. He was looking at me with guilt and regret yet there was a small amount of anger in his green eyes. I felt my heart start to sink. I wanted to assure him and……

_What did you do to me Edward? Why did you make me so hurt and so much more breakable? _

I sighed and turned on my heel and headed towards my car. But something caught my eye. I turned slowly and saw Edward heading towards me looking anxious. _Oh shit. Does he know that I saw them earlier? _I looked past him and saw Tanya fuming and Rosalie trying to calm her while looking like she wanted to run to Edward, rip him away, and yell at him. I almost smiled. _Almost_.

Before I can look at my trio, Edward was standing in front of me. Too close.

I backed a step away and gulped noisily.

"B-Bella…" He spoke hesitantly and softly.

I turned my face away from him and focused on a small blue car, not wanting to look at his face and start to get sucked into his green orbs.

I felt his fingers gently grab my chin but I flinched away and snapped my eyes to look at him.

"Don't touch me." I spoke coldly, trying to keep my tears at bay.

"Bella. I-I'm sorry. I just…." He broke off frustrated. He ran his fingers through his hair closing his eyes tightly and exhaling loudly.

"Sorry what Edward? I don't know what're talking 'bout." I spoke firmly looking at him and trying to process the emotions on his face.

He opened his eyes and searched my face intensely. "Why did you-" He sighed, "Why did you look so sad earlier?" He asked. My jaw dropped and I looked at him like he was insane.

_Are you kidding me! Does he even have to ask? The nerve of him._ _Fucking asshole._

"Do you even have to ask that Edward? You know what you did! I can see the guilt and regret eating you! You know exactly what I mean, and yet you have the fuckin' nerve to ask me? God, Edward, why are you acting like a heartless asshole?" I yelled, tears running down my face like tiny waterfalls. I was shaking with rage and pain.

Edward looked at me with total shock and pain. "I-I…Bella…" he couldn't finish the sentence. I glared at him, angry. He still didn't say anything, though I saw him open and close his mouth a few times.

I growled, "You know what? Fuck you Edward." I turned away before looking at his face and ran to my truck. I unlocked my car and slid in slamming my car door so hard the car shook. I didn't even realize I was sobbing until my hands were shaking to turn on the car. I finally turned the engine on and I quickly backed out of the parking lot. But not before glancing at Edward. He was still standing there, lost and the pain on his face made me sob harder. I wiped my face with my hand.

I quickly left the school not even bothering to look at Alice or any of them. I didn't want to see the pity, sadness, or the smug looks. I had enough of that today. It seemed like my life was getting worse, and I had managed to cry everyday ever since I got here. All the hurt and pain. All I managed was to let others hurt me.

I drove home, still crying. When I finally parked in to the drive way, noticing that my parents were not home, I turned of the engine and got out slamming the door. I opened the front door, closed it and ran up to my room quickly. I fell onto the bad and sobbed my poor breaking heart out.

_It was too much drama for me. _

* * *

**Ideas? Tell me. :]. And review please.**


	14. Girl talk

**A/N: Thank you ****LyndsBaby**** for the idea! Now I have something to work with :]. I think I might plant that idea in the next chapter or the next….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. **

_

* * *

_

I drove home, still crying. When I finally parked in to the drive way, noticing that my parents were not home, I turned of the engine and got out slamming the door. I opened the front door, closed it and ran up to my room quickly. I fell onto the bad and sobbed my poor breaking heart out.

_It was too much drama for me. _

* * *

The next few weeks went too slowly for me. The pain in my chest hurt constantly and my depression was getting a little worse each day. Emmett and Jasper were kind of confused as to why I was so down but they didn't push the issue. As for Alice, well she knew but she kept it secret from everyone else. She knew that is she told Em and Jasper, then they would get pissed off for sure and would go confront Edward. I so did not need that kind of commotion in my life right now.

I ignored all the smug looks from Rosalie and Tanya and all the pleading glances from Edward. I stayed clear from them and always dodged at the last minute if I were near them. I would sometimes see Edward coming towards me but I never gave him a second glance.

I knew that being friends with Alice, Jasper and Emmett and not the rest of them were putting pressure on them. I felt bad that Emmett was my friend when Rosalie clearly hates me. I knew she told Emmett to stay away from me and all that bullshit but I knew Emmett. He's a big teddy bear inside and I knew that he would be my friend no matter what. But that still didn't sooth the guilt I felt whenever Em and Rosalie were in an argument about me. And that goes for Alice and Jasper as well. They were brother and sister to Edward and Rosalie and I knew it hurt Alice especially that she would defend me against Edward. She wasn't that much closer to him anymore. As for Rosalie, they were never really close. I wouldn't blame Alice, 'cause Rosalie was the biggest bitch to grace Forks. And I totally mean it.

As for school life, well that was going great. I managed to get all straight A's in all my classes. Emmett was especially jealous and it was hilarious to watch him pout and complain all the time. Jasper always told me: "I knew you would get good grades." And I would ask why: "Why do you think that?" He would reply: "I don't really know. I guess I can sense it." Then he would shrug indifferent. Then I would say: "Huh." And then I would get lost in my thoughts.

Usually the days would go by faster when I hung out with my trio and we would goof off so much that we would we rolling around on the ground laughing our asses off. People would look at us with curious and questionable expressions and that would add to our laughter. Those days were the light of my sulking days. It seems like all I did was do that. And it all changed one day I had been staring off into space.

"Bella!" a high pitched voice reached my ears. I snapped out of my daze and looked around. I was sitting with Alice during our free period on the benches next to the picnic tables. Her expression was irritated.

"Huh what?" I asked confused. She sighed loudly and sat up straighter.

"Bella…." Her tone was sad. I snapped my gaze to her eyes and saw that they were shining with pity.

I growled and clenched my fists, "I can see the pity in your eyes Alice. I _hate _people feeling pity for me."

Alice bit her lip, her brow furrowing, "I-I just…Bella, do you know what your doing to yourself?"

"What do you mean?" I asked a little annoyed.

Alice scooted over closer to me and took my hand. She looked me straight in the eyes, intently, "Bella, Jasper, Emmett and I are all worried about you. You always have this sullen expression on your face and you always go off into your own little world. You're not like you used to be." She said gently yet there was an edge to her tone.

My eyes widened. "I d-don't know what you're talking about." I stuttered nervously. My heart beat a little faster.

Alice snorted, "You know what I'm talking about Bella. Don't try to play innocent. It's not going to work."

_How does she know everything? Irritating little pixie._

"Look Alice, I don't want to talk about it. I'm _fine_." I said trying to sound firm.

"Bella, we are going to talk about it. I don't care what you say." She said sternly. I tried to leave but she grabbed my wrist in a tight grip and pushed my back down. I grunted and looked away from her and towards the sky.

"Bella, we all know about Edward." She assured me. My head snapped up and I looked at her in shock.

She laughed. Yet it wasn't a humorous laugh it was more of a bitter sound.

"It's kind of obvious Bella. Especially when you live with Edward and you see the regret and hurt on his face and all his glances at you."

I made a choking sound and realized that I was laughing, though it sounded more like snorting. "Yeah _right_, like he should be the one feeling like hurt and shit. He's a fucking asshole who only cares about his own feelings." I said bitterly, my lips pursed tight.

Alice looked at me like I grew an extra head or something. "Edward selfish? I don't think so Bella."

I looked at her with a smirk, "I'm not saying he's selfish, though he can be at times, I'm saying that he plays with people's emotions."

"Bella, Edward isn't playing your emotions. Don't you see him trying to talk to you everday? He wants to make things right between you guys." She stated lightly.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't want to make things right between us. He hurt me so much and he acts like he _should _feel sorry for me because that's the sort of gentlemanly thing to do." I stated a little angry.

Alice looked at me hesitatingly, "You know, it can help me if you can give me the reasons why you're both pissed of at each other." She cocked her eyebrow waiting for my answer.

_Should I tell her? Or not? What would happen if anybody finds out? My reputation, if I had one, could be ruined. _

"I-I don' k-know." I said biting my lip nervously. I twisted my fingers together. "Do you promise not to tell anybody?" I asked pleadingly, looked at her with a small pout.

Alice's lips twitched, "Fine, I won't tell anybody, though it would be hard to keep a secret from Jazz."

I smiled brightly, "Thanks Alice." I hugged her quickly.

Alice laughed the sound twinkling like soft bells. I smirked and chuckled.

"Well?" she raised an eyebrow waiting, impatiently I might add.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Well you know that night when I went to your house?"

Alice smiled and nodded.

"Well after Rosalie and Tanya left and we were watching the movie, Edward and I started to talk a little. It was dark and the movie was playing the naughty scene from titanic and I could feel the electricity boiling between us and I was so attracted to him. I mean what's not to like," I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she laughed, "Anyways, I guess he felt it and then out of a sudden I had this urge to kiss him. I made the first move and started kissing his face softly and then finally his lips. He responded after a few seconds and we started to make out. And did it feel _good_. But then the movie finished and we jumped apart and we couldn't look at each other at first. His expression held guilt, confusion and then a little lust. I was overwhelmed.

"Then we started talking for real. I apologized and told him I didn't regret it and he the same. He told me that he loved Tanya, but he felt something for me. He told me that he doesn't want to hurt Tanya. I felt sad and so hurt. I told him that I couldn't change the way I felt for him and he said he couldn't either," I didn't look at Alice after I said that. I didn't want to see the disappointment or anger on her face, "I asked him if we had a chance to be together and he said maybe and that he wanted to. I told him that I wished we did and that I would wait for him and then he told me the same.

"A-and then the next day I eased dropped on his and Tanya's conversation and he told her that he cared about me as a _friend_," I laughed bitterly, shaking my head, "He told her that he loves her and that I was nothing to him. When he said that I felt so much pain, I mean I like Edward and I thought that maybe we had something between us but _no_. And then that fight we had a few weeks ago, he asked me what was wrong with me, and why I was so sad! The nerve of him. I told him that he knew what I was talking about and his face held regret, confusion, guilt and all that shit. I told him to fuck off and ran away so broken. Now, I don't even want to talk to him at all." I finished, tears running down my face.

I finally looked at Alice and saw that she was furious. I cowered back and looked at her hesitantly.

_Is she mad at me? Oh god, I ruined everything didn't I? God, where's all my confidence. I'm such a freakin' chicken._

Alice saw my expression and she spoke through clenched teeth, "You're right, my brother's an asshole. I mean how could he do that to you and to Tanya? I mean I don't like her more that you do but still." Her tone cold.

"I can kill him!" she nearly shouted and stood up, fists clenching and lips opened in a snarl.

"Woah Alice! Calm down. I know you're mad, I am too, but you promised you wouldn't say anything." I commented anxiously.

Alice closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Right, sorry. I forgot." She said sheepishly. I laughed and shook my head at her funny antics.

_Who knew the pixie was scary. Not me._

She calmed, "Though, I'm sorry about what happened. You don't deserve what happened to you." Her eyes were gentle and concerned.

I smiled weakly, "Thanks. Like I tell myself: Too much drama." Alice laughed loudly.

"Totally true."

I looked at my watch and saw that it was getting late. The bell was to ring in about 2 minutes. "Wow that was a long conversation."

Alice agreed. "Our longest deepest girl talk."

I chuckled, "Yep, now let's get ahead to class." I winked and stood up.

We hooked arms together and walked towards class.

* * *

**Review please. :]**


	15. Brunette Goddess

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

**A/N: This is Edward's look at things. But this is my first non-Bella pov and I might suck at writing someone else's, soo….Oh btw, this pretty much summarizes what Edward thinks from the beginning when he first sees Bella.**

**

* * *

**

EPOV:

I pushed Tanya against my car, kissing her hungrily. I roamed my hands up and down her body, stopping at her luscious breasts. I gently squeezed them and she gasped, her lips slightly parting. I smirked and stuck my tongue in her mouth and touched her tongue. She moaned quietly into my mouth, letting her warm breath hit my mouth.

Our tongues were fighting for domination, and I moved my left hand down to her shapely hip and massaged it with my thumb. She moaned a little louder and suddenly my cock sprang to life, tenting against my jeans uncomfortably. She broke away and looked down. She looked back at me and licked her lips. I groaned and moved my other hand to the back of her neck and pushed her lips firmly back to mine. She slid her soft small hands into my hair, gripped it, and pulled a little too non-gently.

_Oh god, she knows what that does to me. _

She suddenly grinded her hips onto me and I growled, loving the way it felt. I moved my head to her neck and started to nibble and suck.

"Oh god, Edward that feels so good." She moaned, grinding her hips more onto me. My cock twitched and demanded attention.

_Man, when was the last time we had sex? I'm was too horny and little 'Eddie jr.' _**(sorry couldn't help it ;]) **_was starting to get whiny_.

"Tanya, I need to feel you." I whispered seductively in her ear, biting down gently on her ear lobe.

Her breathing shuttered and she grabbed my face in her hands. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips a bright pink. Her strawberry colored hair was ruffled, some hairs fluffed off to the sides.

_Mmmm, a flushed Tanya._

"Edward not now. But don't worry, we'll go into the bathroom in the gym downstairs and I'll show you a _good _time." She purred, her hands landing on my crotch and massaging through the fabric.

"Fuck, don't tease me like that Tanya." I said, pouting.

_I hate when she does that. But hey, the sex gets better anyways._

She laughed, "You poor baby." She let go of me and stepped to the side away from the car.

"Where are you going? Come back here." I said stepping towards her. My cock regretfully died down.

"No, were going to be late for school." She turned her back to me and headed towards the passenger seat of my car.

"Hey." I said wrapping an arm around her waist and turned her back to face me. I kissed her softly, more gently. I stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead.

She sighed and leaned into me, her head on shoulder. I smiled, looking down at her adoringly.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear.

She looked me straight in the eyes and said, "I love you too baby." I hugged her to me for a few seconds and then reluctantly brought her to the passenger side of my car and opened the door for her. She smiled and got in. I shut the door and walked to the driver's side. I put on my seatbelt and started the engine.

But before I drove completely put of the driveway, I rolled down the window and shouted towards the house, or more like our mansion. "Hey guys were leaving. See you there."

Tanya slapped my arm playfully, "That was rude Edward." She said firmly, but I can see the humor shining in her eyes. But before I can reply I heard Alice's squealing voice yell, "Okay. But next time don't shout."

I laughed and rolled my window back up. I started backing out and drove forwards towards school.

10 minutes later, I parked into my usual space, and got out along with Tanya. I leaned my back against the car and sighed.

Tanya leaned against me and I pulled her closer to me. I kissed her head, smelling her vanilla shampoo.

I guess we stood there for a long time because I suddenly heard Rosalie's car come into the parking lot. I sighed and stood up. I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me towards Rosalie's car.

Alice jumped out along with the others and ran to me, squealing.

_Aw shit. Not now. It's to fucking early for her hyper shit._

"What Alice?" I said before she can utter a word.

She sighed, rolling her eyes, "God, you always ruin the moment." The other were behind her and were shaking their head amusingly.

"Well I don't want to listen to you squeal at 7:45 in the morning." I complained, a little annoyed. Tanya laughed by my side. Alice turned to her, "Hey Tanya." "Hey Alice." They hugged quickly.

"Anyways Edward, I heard there was a new student moving here and coming to Forks high! Can you believe it? Now I get to have a best friend!" she said yelling excitedly.

I laughed, "Alice you don't even know if it's a girl or a guy."

"So that's not the point! I need another friend." She said in a 'duh' tone.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "You're crazy." Alice mockingly gasped and hit her lightly on her arm. Jasper moved behind Alice, and grabbed her gently against his chest. Emmett did the same with Rosalie.

"I can't wait to meet this person either." said Tanya to Alice, smiling brightly. Alice clapped her hands happily.

Rosalie came to Tanya side and they started whispering to each other. I sighed running my hands through my hair.

Emmett turned to me, "Alice has been like that since the morning. She wouldn't shut up. I woke up because of her." He boomed, teasing.

Alice gasped, her eyes narrowing playfully at him, "You needed to get up Em, it was late."

"I know but did you have to wake me up by screaming in my ear?" Emmett complained, pouting. Rosalie kissed it off and I gagged. They all laughed.

Just then the bell rang, and we all went our separate way to head of to class.

It wasn't until much later, specifically lunch that my whole world changed and turned upside down.

I headed to the cafeteria to meet Tanya, and then everyone else.

I burst through the doors and flipped my bronze hair since it was getting in my way, and headed towards the gang.

I felt a gaze on me and I turned towards the culprit. When I did, I met the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They were molted chocolate swirls. I looked at the person's face and sucked in a sharp breath. To say the person was beautiful was an understatement. She was _gorgeous_, with big doe eyes, silky chocolate curls halfway down her back, pink flushing cheeks, full red lips, and a heart shaped face. I smirked at her when I saw her looking at me with a glazed expression.

_Who was this woman?_

I stopped dead in my tracks near the gang and looked in her direction when I saw her standing. She walked towards the exit and I let my eyes wonder appreciatively over her body. Her body had all the _right _curves. Her skirt hugged her shapely hips and long luscious legs covered in black fishnets topped with high top converse. Her tank tops hugged her perky breasts, and I moaned quietly.

_God, she's the sexiest woman I have ever seen. I can imagine that body wrapped around my legs as I pound into her wet cunt, loving the way she squirmed under me, flushing all over her body and my name on her full red lips, moaning and groaning loudly…her back arching in ecstasy…._

My cock sprung up, painfully pushing against my jeans. I bit my lip and looked back at her but she was already gone. I sighed and suddenly remembered that I was in the cafeteria. I walked towards Tanya and the others and saw that they hadn't notice me yet. I sighed gratefully.

I pushed out the chair next to Tanya, and sat down.

"Hey baby, what took you so long?" she asked, pouting. I looked at her and for some reason felt different. When I took in her features, my mind flashed back to the woman, and her body and I sighed frustrated, running my hand through my hair. I couldn't look at Tanya without me comparing her to the brunette goddess.

_Why am I thinking about her? Stop comparing them two! You love Tanya! Focus man!_

"Oh, nothing." I smiled at her charmingly and she smiled dreamily.

Now, I have to find out about _her_.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think. Thanks :]**


	16. Alice's Suggestion

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I just play with 'em. Eh, that sounded so wrong…..hehe ;)**

_

* * *

_

Alice agreed. "Our longest deepest girl talk."

_I chuckled, "Yep, now let's get ahead to class." I winked and stood up._

_We hooked arms together and walked towards class._

* * *

A couple months later, I was sitting in my car, doing a last minute assignment for English chewing at the end of my pen when Alice pounded on the window jumping up and down and squealing.

To say that I was scared was an understatement. I once again jumped so high I whacked my head against the ceiling, which almost, _almost_, made me choke on the pen. Now that wouldn't have ended well.

_Again I curse my bad luck._

I tried to relax my jumping heart and rubbed my head with my hand. The soft bump made me wince. And then I turned to Alice.

Suddenly, I started to laugh. I was laughing so hard I had tears running down my cheeks. And I even had no idea why I was laughing; I guess the bump to the head made me go slightly insane.

When I started to hiccup, I saw Alice pounding on the window to get my attention. Her tiny face was confused yet amused at the same time. I struggled to breath, and managed to roll down the window. The cold breeze flew in and caressed my face making me shiver.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Alice demanded once she saw my face.

I chuckled for a bit longer and then breathed in deeply, "I'm sorry. I don't know what caused me to laugh this hard, it was just something about your face, and the irony that I once again managed to hit my head. Stupid luck." I muttered, wiping my tears away from my face.

Alice giggled, "Oh Bella, what are we going to do with you?" she shook her head exasperated.

I grinned slightly and picked up my English assignment and stuffed it into my bag along with the pen. I brought the bag to wrap around my shoulder and rolled up the window before opening the car door. The cold air wrapped around me and I clutched my jacket closer to me.

I locked my car and then slid my arm through Alice's. "So what didja want to tell me that you had to scare me half to death?"

Alice grinned sheepishly, "Sorry didn't mean to scare you. You were just too absorbed into what you were doing."

"'Tis fine." I mumbled. Then I looked at her in burning curiosity.

Alice laughed and stopped walking, me doing the same, "I wanted to tell you that Dimitri is coming back to Forks! As in moving! Can you believe it? This is going to be so exciting!!" her tone was happy and I smiled fondly.

"It's the guy you told me about that you missed right?" I asked, thoughtful.

She squealed and clapped her hands, "Yes, the one. This is going to be so fun. You'll love him Bella…..Hey maybe you'll two even hook-up." She wiggled her eyebrows with a mischievous smirk at me.

I laughed loudly, "Oh, Alice." I

"What? I'm not joking." I looked at her like she had gone mad.

"Hey don't look at me like that. This could be a good thing for you. Maybe if you go out with him, it might help you get over Edward or maybe you'll end up falling for him…." She trialed off suggestively while smirking knowingly.

My heart thumped once she mentioned Edward.

_Maybe she is right. It will take my mind off of Edward. But is it worth it? I don't know. Do I want to do this? I don't know. Maybe. Yes. Plus as Alice pointed out, I could fall for him…..And she did describe him now that I think about it. He's everything I would want in a guy. Could what of Alice said be true?_

I smirked, "You know what Alice. You might be right." I looked at her.

Her smile got bigger, "I knew you would see things my way." She winked, smug.

"You evil pixie." I said teasingly. She mocked gasped and bowed a little, "That's me; the adorable Alice."

I guffawed while Alice laughed lightly. People around me were looking at Alice and me amusingly, while others gossiped.

_You would think after a couple months they would stop spreading rumors and shit._

"Come on let's get to class. Jasper is waiting for me." Alice said pulling me forward towards the school's front doors.

I managed to calm down and mock glared at Alice, "Hey careful pixie. You're a force to be reckon with. I don't want my arm to be ripped off." My tone playful.

She gasped, her face filled with humor. She put her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Really Alice? You're so childish." I joked, while shaking my head at her.

Alice giggled.

"Oh right let's get to class." I said serious. She nodded and we walked towards the doors.

We went in and turned right down the hall. I was looking at the ground, lost in thought when I felt that damned electricity run through my body. I looked up and saw Edward and Tanya laughing, heads close together next to the lockers. My heart sank and I sighed sadly.

My stride faltered a bit and Alice stopped and looked at me. I was still looked at them, and felt Alice's gaze go from my face towards their direction. She sighed loudly and put a hand comfortably on my arm. I frowned and looked at her. "Bella, you have got to stop. I don't like seeing you like this. Edward's an asshole and Tanya's a fucking bitch. You don't need them. You're so much better than _him_. That's why I think that Dimitri is perfect for you."

I smiled, grateful for her being so understanding. I sighed softly, and looked away from them. I looked at Alice, and then back at the floor. I motioned for us to continue to walk towards class.

_You need to listen to Alice. Forget them. He only causes you pain. Alice said Dimitri is perfect for me. And Alice is always right….._

**

* * *

**

Review please. :] Thank you.


	17. Sexy Dimitri

_My stride faltered a bit and Alice stopped and looked at me. I was still looked at them, and felt Alice's gaze go from my face towards their direction. She sighed loudly and put a hand comfortably on my arm. I frowned and looked at her. "Bella, you have got to stop. I don't like seeing you like this. Edward's an asshole and Tanya's a fucking bitch. You don't need them. You're so much better than __him__. That's why I think that Dimitri is perfect for you."_

_I smiled, grateful for her being so understanding. I sighed softly, and looked away from them. I looked at Alice, and then back at the floor. I motioned for us to continue to walk towards class._

_You need to listen to Alice. Forget them. He only causes you pain. Alice said Dimitri is perfect for me. And Alice is always right….._

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well, here's a new chapter. :] Sorry it took so long. I have summer school (geometry) and it's hard. I'm always stressed. :[ And I'm totally behind which sucks…

* * *

**BPOV:**

I woke up the next morning feeling different. It might have been because of the sun streaming from my window bathing me in a soft warm embrace or because something life changing was going to happen soon.

I smiled, and got ready for school. Since it was hot today as it seemed, I decided to wear some cute blue short shorts, and a tight deep red tank top with my black sandals. I styled my hair to shiny curls and put on some light make-up.

My mind suddenly flashed to three weeks ago and the talk between Alice and I and I grimaced. My heart panged slightly and I sighed, angry that it still affected me.

_Why am I even thinking about this? I should forget it and move on. It's been months since I last talked to Edward. He caused me so much pain and heartache. Just move on Bella!_

I shook my head and headed out the door with my backpack when suddenly a pixie burst through the door. I jumped and almost screamed. My heart pounded loudly and I took an intake of air.

"Fuck Alice! You scared the shit out of me _again_!" I yelled, breathless.

_I'm gonna die of a heart attack one day. All thanks to this little energetic loud pixie._

Alice laughed, stopping right in front of me.

She gave me a sheepish smile and a hug, "Sorry Bella. I'm just so excited! You know why?"

I chuckled. "No, why Alice?" I asked curiously. She was obviously happy about something.

She jumped up and down, squealing happily. Her eyes were shining brightly. "Dimitri arrived yesterday! I'm so excited! I've been waiting for weeks. Our old best friend came home! And I can't wait for you to meet him. He's perfect for you!" She shrieked all in one breath.

My eyes went wide and I laughed, "Geez Alice, calm the fuck down! How much coffee did you have this morning?" I asked teasingly.

Alice slapped my shoulder playfully. "Way to ruin the mood. And for your information, I had two cups of coffee." She said matter-of-factly. Her eyes shone with humor.

"_Really_?" I raised an eyebrow.

Alice rolled her eyes, raising her hands in defense, childishly. "Fine. I had _five_. But you know it doesn't make a difference. I'm 100% all energetic fun in one tiny _sexy _package."

We looked at each other and burst out laughing. I laughed so hard that my stomach hurt. I bet my face was flushed.

Alice was giggling, her breath coming out in gasps.

After catching our breaths, we calmed down. I shook my head looking at Alice fondly, "Aw Alice. You're a joy to have around." I grinned.

"I know I am." She smiled.

I smirked. "We should get going. Am I riding with you or am I gonna take my own car?"

"You're coming with me. I told the others we'll meet them at school. Plus Dimitri is going to be there." She said blissfully, a twinkle in her eye.

I nodded. "'kay."

We headed towards the car and got to school in less than 10 minutes.

Once Alice parked, we both got out. Alice suddenly squealed loudly, and ran like a mini tornado towards the Cullen cars.

I smiled, and followed. I saw the Cullen's, Tanya, and plus one more person. I assumed it was Dimitri. But I was still too far away to take in any of his features. Though, his body…

After a few seconds, I was in front of the clan. But I was looking towards Edward's direction, as it was a reflex, not even knowing I was doing it.

Alice then laughed merrily and jumped at Dimitri assuming from the soft thud I heard. "I miss you!"

Dimitri chuckled, his voice deep and husky. It made my insides tingle in a good way.

My head snapped up and I took in Dimitri.

_Oh Fuck! He's gorgeous! The perfect dark locks, perfect blue eyes, straight nose, full pink lips, strong jaw, chiseled cheekbones, tan skin…_

My eyes took every inch of his body. To his muscular arms in a tight black t-shirt, sexy six-pack abs visible through the shirt, and strong muscular legs in loose jeans. I licked my lips, and felt a gush of liquid between my legs.

_He's perfection. _

"You just saw me yesterday little one." He said ecstatically, hugging her tightly.

Alice laughed, "You know what I mean."

"I do." He smiled, showing perfect white teeth.

Suddenly a booming a voice interrupted, "Hey little munchkin, what about me?" Emmett pouted.

Alice stepped back and turned to Emmett, hands on her hip, "Silly. I just saw you this morning," she said rolling her eyes. Everyone laughed.

Emmett laughed humorously, "You saw Dimitri this morning and he gets a hug. That's not fair." He joked.

Alice sighed and hugged him. He picked her up and spun her in a circle, guffawing boisterously with her squealing, demanding to let her down. He finally did and she tittered slightly. Jasper caught her easily and hugged her to his chest. He kissed her temple and I smiled.

"Oh duh! I forgot to introduce Dimitri to Bella." She said shaking her head. She walked towards me and grabbed my hand. She stood me in front of him.

"Dimitri, this is my best friend Bella, Bella this is my old best friend Dimitri." She said motioning between both of us.

I bit my lip and looked at him from under my eyelashes. He looked intensely at me, roaming his eyes up and down my body. Our eyes locked, sky blue meeting brown. I felt a spark of heat flash through me and I shivered.

He smiled, his eyes darkening in lust and desire.

He picked up my hand, kissing it, his eyes never leaving me. "It's nice to meet you, beautiful Bella." He purred smoothly.

My breathing hitched and I blushed. "It's nice to meet you too." I said my voice breathless. I was getting hotter and my heart was beating fast. Our eyes were still locked. It was like we were in a bubble.

_Oh god, I want him. He's so sexy…_

All of a sudden I heard someone clearing their throat. I stepped back, dropping my eyes from his electric gaze and took my hand from his grip. He smirked.

I looked around and everyone was looking at us with shocked, surprised expressions. Though, I noticed that jealousy, anger, regret, and pain were painted on Edward's face. His eyes were narrowed dangerously. My eyes widened slightly.

_Why is he jealous? He's the one who hurt me._

"Bella and Dimitri sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-," Emmett boomed, his voice teasing.

I glared at him. "Shut up Em." He laughed. Rosalie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, looking at me critically. Edward coughed uncomfortably, while Tanya glared coldly. Jasper just chuckled, leaning against the car.

Alice winked at me, smiling knowingly. "We should head to class guys."

Everyone nodded and agreed. We walked towards the gates. I lingered behind, smiling dreamily. Dimitri turned his head to look at me from over his shoulder. He smirked, eyes filled with lust and winked at me.

I shivered. My panties were wet.

_Damn it. And where the hell is my confidence?_

* * *

_**Read and Review please. Thanx :]**_


	18. Agonizing Realization

_He smirked, eyes filled with lust and winked at me._

_I shivered. My panties were wet._

_Damn it. And where the hell is my confidence?_

* * *

**BPOV:**

For the next couple of weeks, it was heaven and hell rolled up in Bella style. I told Dimitri about what happened between Edward and I and the rest of the gang and he didn't judge me. Actually he was pissed off at them. He almost ignored them and sat with us at the table. At first I felt guilty that I made him choose between them and me but then he reassured me it was his decision and he felt no regret. I was glad I had him and the trio. (though I still feel guilty as hell for the separation thing going on between Emmett/Rosalie/Alice/Jasper/Edward/Tanya thing.)

The good thing was that Dimitri and I were constantly flirting and touching each other as much as possible. I felt some kind of electric heat flash whenever he touched me that made my toes curl in a good way. And he would always have that damn knowing smirk when he touched me, like he knew what he was doing to me.

_Sexy cocky bastard. _

The sexual chemistry between us was so intense that the trio stayed clear of us but were always smiling as if they knew a secret. But hell I didn't care. I knew that soon Dimitri and I were going to have to act on that _sexual _chemistry and I couldn't wait. I got wet just thinking about it.

_The way his hands would feel on my body. His strong arms wrapped around me; my legs wrapped around his waist as he thrusts into my hot waiting body, those sexy muscles bulging as he moves…._

"Bella! Bella! Bella?" I felt someone smack my leg across me.

I jumped and looked around. Everyone was looking at me amused except Alice, who looked irritated.

"What?" I questioned them.

Alice huffed, "I've been calling you for a while. But you're too damn busy drooling over Dimitri that….." she trailed off smiling innocently.

Emmett laughed, "Seems like you're in a naughty dream Bella." He wiggled his eyebrows.

I glared at him and stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed harder and Alice's tinkling giggles joined in.

I huffed and glared harder at them but then I couldn't help it and started laughing with them.

We were all guffawing when we heard a chair scrape against the cafeteria's ugly floor. I looked up, still chuckling when I saw Dimitri looking at us amused. Emmett and Alice continued to laugh harder but I ignore them and stood up straight in my chair.

"Hey." I said blushing lightly looking from under my eyelashes.

Dimirti smiled breathtakingly. "Hey yourself, beautiful." He leaned forward to kiss my cheek. His lips brushed against my soft skin and it tingled. I moaned softly, enough for him to hear; I felt him smile and he leaned into my ear. "God, you're so sexy when you moan like that. I can't wait until your writhing under me in ecstasy." He breathed in that husky seductive tone.

I groaned and my eyes almost closed. I bit my lip to stifle my arousal and looked up at him with desire in my eyes, begging him to let me take him up on that offer.

He leaned back and chuckled, a smirk playing on his soft full lips. I licked my lips seductively and he looked at my mouth, his eyes growing dark with lust. He reluctantly looked away from my lips and met my eyes. I breathed harder, blushing in arousal. His eyes were burning with hot desire in his beautiful blue eyes. My felt my panties getting wet. I couldn't look away from his gaze. I was stuck, and I didn't want to leave. The sexual chemistry between us was flaming hot and I didn't notice anybody around us. It was just us.

Then suddenly, I hear someone clearing their throat. But its kind of hazy, were I'm too lost in his seductive gaze.

That someone cleared their throat harder, and I tore my gaze from Dimitri and looked into the eyes of a smirking Alice along with a grinning Emmett.

"Damn, you guys. The sexual chemistry between you guys is so fuckin' intense that I'm getting hard just looking at you two." Emmett boomed, not ashamed whatsoever.

My eyes grew wide and the I glared at him, a blush starting to form on my cheeks.

"Aww look Bella is blushing." Alice teased in a baby-voice. I gritted my teeth. Then I heard Dimitri speak.

"You guys are just jealous that we have intense passion." He said grinning, cheekily.

Emmett huffed, "Pshhh yeah right."

I laughed. "You're so convincing Emmett." I said sarcastically. Everyone laughed. I met Alice's eye and we both smiled. Then the boys started to talk enthusiastically to each other. Alice joined after a while I just looked around, bored and sexually frustrated. Soon Emmett and Alice left, saying they had things to do.

_Fuckin' cockblockers._

I mentally rolled my eyes and sighed. I looked around the room again and met the green eyes of Edward. My eyes widened slightly but then I recovered with my cold mask on. I was about to sneer at him when I looked at him, I mean _really _looked at him.

He had dark circles under his eyes as if he had not been sleeping recently. His hair was messy and his eyes lost the sparkle I had once liked. Honestly he looked like _hell_.

I gasped softly, and frowned. He looked at me sadly, his eyes remorseful.

_Why is he so sad? Shouldn't he be happy that he doesn't have to worry about me anymore?_

My eyes were full of questions and wide. His expression didn't change.

I was about to open my mouth when I caught Tanya's furious glare. I sneered at her, smirking mockingly. She narrowed her eyes and then smirked smugly as she leaned forward to run her hands through Edward's messy hair adoringly. I lost my smirk but then recovered. I glared at her for a second and then turned away.

And caught the eyes of an understanding Dimitri. He smiled softly at me, knowingly. I smiled sadly. He then grabbed my hand and squeezed it, kissing my knuckles softly, and his lips leaving my skin all tingly.

He smiled and I smiled radiantly back, my face lighting up.

_He's so perfect…_

I sighed happily and brought his palm to my cheek and kissed it softly. Dimitri smiled wider, his eyes looking at me in adoration. I reveled in that feeling knowing my eyes were showing the same thing.

Then his smile dropped as he looked over my shoulder. His eyes were swimming with emotions. He then suddenly looked away and looked down at me and then away again.

I bit my lip, confused and hurt at his sudden actions. I turned my head and looked back. And once again met Edward's eyes.

But now Edward was looking at me with such deep sadness and regret that I felt it all the way in my heart. My heart fluttered brokenly. His shoulders were slumped in defeat.

I felt like I was in agony watching Edward this way. My eyes were starting to tear up, and I had to swallow a sob. Even though I knew Edward hurt me so much, I still couldn't bear to see him this way. I still _cared _for him. My eyes suddenly widened and I breathed in sharply.

_I love h-him... Even though he broke my heart, he holds the other half._

I was starting to shake my head in disbelief, my breaths coming in pants.

A tear managed to break away and then all tears followed. I swallowed more sobs until I couldn't take it anymore. I sat up quickly, my chair scraping against the floor loudly. And ran from the cafeteria. All the while sobs broke free from my throat, echoing around the hall as I ran away from the realization, the pain, and heartbreak.

* * *

**Read and review please :] Thanks. **


	19. I love you

_I love h-him... Even though he broke my heart, he holds the other half._

I was starting to shake my head in disbelief, my breaths coming in pants.

A tear managed to break away and then all tears followed. I swallowed more sobs until I couldn't take it anymore. I sat up quickly, my chair scraping against the floor loudly. And ran from the cafeteria. All the while sobs broke free from my throat, echoing around the hall as I ran away from the realization, the pain, and heartbreak.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could. I yanked the front school doors open, and stumbled through, sobs escaping my sore throat. My blurry wet eyes saw a bench near the tree outside the school yard and I ran for it. I dropped heavily onto it and took my head into my hands and cried as silently as I could. My body was shaking and I was breathing erratically. The pain in my heart was the one thing I could only focus on. To see Edward that way…and to find out that I _love_ him, even though he had caused so much agony for me...and to want him...

I hiccupped loudly and breathed heavily; tears continuously pouring down my cheeks. My heart thudded painfully. I couldn't stop crying. I was glad that nobody came after me. I didn't want them to see me like this. To let them see how _weak_ I am. To let them see how much he hurt me _again_.

And then I heard a soft whisper from behind me. My breathing hitched. I recognized that smooth velvet voice. It was as if the whisper blew gently through my hair and touched my skin in the slightest. My heart started to thud double time, and I became painfully aware that I was crying and _he _could see it or rather hear it. I took a shaky breath and wiped the tears from my eyes. I stood up a little straight, my hands shaking slightly.

"Bella." He whispered again gently, coaxingly. There was sadness heard in his tone.

I slowly turned around to face him and looked at him. There he was in all his glory. Dazzling. Magnificent. Gorgeous. Beautiful. But when I looked closer as I had in the cafeteria, I saw the tiredness in him, the black dark rings under his eyes. His red full lips were pulled in a sad frown.

I breathed in sharply, tears gathering in my eyes again. My heart beat faster, and I started to feel the electricity and magnetic pull towards him. My eyes met his green eyes, and I whimpered. Those eyes that caused me to fall apart…

"Edward…" I murmured softly, desperate. His eyes showed regret and defeat. He stepped forward, slowly. He swallowed hard and ran his hand through his bronze locks. He closed his eyes, and then reopened them.

He opened his mouth, "Bella I-I…" he got out before he sighed sadly. My eyes widened and I bit my lip.

_What does he want? As if I need more pain…drama._

"What?" I demanded harshly. I winced but stood up from the bench and walked determinedly towards him, my steps loud to my ears.

"What Edward? What do you want? Huh? Are you here to hurt me again? To lie, to humiliate me? To tell me that I'm weak and to leave you alone? To pass a threat to me from Tanya? To tell me I'm fuckin' pathetic? To tell me that I'm nothing to you? That you played me? That you told me that you would wait for me? To tell me that you said we have a chance to be together? Ha, You're such a fuckin' liar!" I yelled angrily, clenching my hands into tight fists. By the time I finished my speech, I was flush against Edward, my face inches from his. My eyes were narrowed and I was slightly panting.

Edward's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in shock.

"Well?" I yelled, poking his chest hard with my index finger.

Edward opened and then closed his mouth.

"God damnit Edward, is it true? A-all of it?" I demanded desperately, crying again. I started pounding my fists on his chest, trying to hurt him.

Edward grabbed my hands and held them in his hands, "Fucking Christ Bella! Stop hitting me." He hissed, breathing deeply.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do Edward!" I struggled in his grip, trying to free my hands for another shot at him.

"Bella. _Bella_!" Edward said, his eyes dark. But I didn't listen. I was too hurt and angry at him. I continued to fight back. A sob was stuck in my throat, threatening to come out.

Then Edward growled. He took my hands and forced them to my sides and grabbed my face in his hands and crashed his lips to mine passionately. I froze in shock, my hands hanging uselessly by my sides. And then Edward started to nibble my bottom lip, demanding entrance. I gasped. Edward used that advantage and stuck his tongue in my mouth and started to deepen the kiss. He brought me flush against his defined chest and roamed his hands all over my body, his touch electrifying me, making my skin tingle in the most delicious ways. He groaned and kissed me harder. I felt a gush of liquid between my legs, and I whimpered. The kiss was getting hotter and hotter. I slipped my hands into his sex hair and pulled gently. He hissed and grabbed my legs and I wrapped them around his waist, my clothed hot core rubbing against his clothed straining erection. He groaned and whispered my name seductively, sucking on my bottom lip.

And then bells started to ring warningly in my head. _What are you doing Bella? Stop kissing him! He's not worth it. He's going to hurt you again!_

And then I pushed him away, gasping_. _I took a step back and brought my hand to my mouth in shock. I looked at him with wide eyes. I shook my head to myself.

Edward looked at me speechless, his eyes still dark. His lips looked swollen and red.

"What did I just do? Omg! I-I kissed you back. You kissed me!" I muttered outloud, in disbelief. My breath was coming in large pants.

Edward looked at me pleadingly, walking towards me, his hands reaching towards me, "Bella. I'm sor-"

I hissed, "Don't come any closer!" My tone dangerously low and cold. But he ignored me and stepped closer.

I backed away, my temper losing control. "I hate you! I fuckin' _hate _you Edward!" I screamed loudly, so angry at him. Tears slipped down my face for the billionth time today.

Edward then gasped, his face turning pained. He took a few staggering steps back. His eyes turned lifeless and tears welled up in his eyes. "I-If you feel t-that way, then I'm sorry. God, I'm so fuckin' sorry. I never m-meant to h-hurt you Bella. I did all this for a reason, a stupid reason. I was so selfish. Still am selfish. I tried to have the both of you. But in the end I ended up hurting you in the worst way, and I hate myself for that. When I first met you, you affected me in a way I've never been affected before. You intrigued me, and you were so beautiful, sexy and so full of life. I wanted you. I wanted you so bad. But I was with Tanya and I loved her. But I felt something for you, something strong. You made my heart beat fast by just looking at you, and I felt magnetic pull to you. I started to fall for you slowly. But I couldn't hurt Tanya. So I selfishly tried to ignore you and push you away even though it caused me pain beyond imagination. But then I hurt you, so much. And my heart ached because I couldn't hold you in my arms or kiss the pain away, or _love _you. But it was too late. The damage was done. I couldn't have you. You were forbidden. And I lost. It was, _is _the worst mistake I ever made. So if you hate me, I blame myself. But know that I'm deeply and desperately in _love _with you Bella. You're it for me." He said looking deep into my eyes, his face holding absolute adoration and love.

And then he kissed my lips sweetly, softly, and walked away.

I stood speechless, my heart breaking again, tears running down my cheeks, and I sobbed. I sobbed for all it was worth because I knew that I lost him. That I couldn't have him. He wasn't mine. He was Tanya's. Though we love each other, he knows we can't be together. Not when he's with someone else.

_When has my life been so complicated?_

I didn't have an answer.

* * *

**Read & Review please! Thanks. :]**


	20. Heated Comfort

**A/N: I know, I know; I take way too long to write a chapter. It's just I lost my touch you know? Sorry…And this is a rated M chapter. A lemon ;].**

_I stood speechless, my heart breaking again, tears running down my cheeks, and I sobbed. I sobbed for all it was worth because I knew that I lost him. That I couldn't have him. He wasn't mine. He was Tanya's. Though we love each other, he knows we can't be together. Not when he's with someone else._

_When has my life been so complicated?_

_I didn't have an answer._

* * *

**BPOV:**

I don't know how long I was just standing there, lifeless. The tears that were falling had run out long ago, leaving my eyes dry and swollen. I couldn't cry anymore; there were no more tears.

My heart was beyond repair, broken and bleeding. I felt so much agony and anger for all this _drama_ and heartbreak.

Ever since I came here I lost all my confidence and energy to _him_. I was a totally different person than I was when I first came here. I hate it. So fuckin' much.

It's like fate is out to get me; to hurt and break me. I can't be _happy_ here and it's driving me insane.

I needed to get out of here. Out of this fuckin' town and all the painful _shit_. To get away from everyone especially Assward and his bitch _girlfriend_.

So I left my spot where I was standing, before anyone came to look for me and demand answers.

I ran to my truck and got my keys from my pocket and turned on the engine and drove like a bat out of hell from the parking lot without looking back.

When I got home, I started packing a small suitcase of clothes, some things, and cash. I got everything I needed to bring. I then wrote a note to my parents and left it on the dining room table.

Then I left home and out of town. I couldn't stay; I needed time for myself. My heart is completely torn and I need to get away from everyone. I knew it was the most cowardly thing to do. I knew that I was running away because I'm scared but it's more than that. I have to pick up the some of the pieces of my heart and figure out how to fix all this shit. You could only take so much shit.

I parked in front of a hotel and got a room. I put all my stuff down and lay on the bed, breathing deeply and staring at the ceiling motionlessly.

My cell rang for the 24th time today but I didn't even move a muscle to get it.

I don't know how long I laid there not doing anything but eventually I got up and took a deep breath.

I got my cell from the bag and checked the small screen. I had 13 missed calls from Alice, 3 from Jasper, 3 from Emmett, and 6 from my parents. I bit my lip and almost threw it on the bed when I saw that I had one text message.

Curious since I only had one, I clicked on it and I saw that it was from an unfamiliar number. I read it:

_Bella,_

_Hey, I know you don't want to talk right now. And I know you must be hurting right now because of all this shit. Edward's a big asshole for hurting you. He doesn't deserve you. But if you ever need to talk then just call me. I'll be there for you if you need a friend. _

_You sexy friend, Dimitri._

I laughed in spite of myself. After biting my lip and thinking, I decided to text him back. I did need to talk to someone to let go of all the anger and hurt I kept building up inside of me.

_Dimitri,_

_Thank you for caring for me even if I don't know you that well. It's really great to have a friend like you. :] And thank you for understanding. I was wondering if you want to meet somewhere so that we can talk? I really need you. _

_Bella_

I sent it and waited. My hands were shaking a bit. After about a minute I got a reply.

_Bella,_

_Of course. Where did you want to meet?_

_Dimitri._

_Dimitri,_

_Can we meet at the hotel I'm staying at? And don't tell anybody you're coming here or where I'm at please. I'm staying at the Holiday Inn outside of seattle. The room number is 101._

_Bella_

_Bella,_

_I'll be there. And Bella, I won't tell anybody._

_Dimitri._

After about 20 minutes of pacing and getting nervous, I heard knocking on the door. I took a deep breath and opened it cautiously.

Dimitri was standing there, with his hands in his pockets and a sad expression on his face.

I smiled weakly and ushered him in.

He looked around and sat on the bed facing me.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey yourself." I replied sitting down next to him.

"Thanks for coming over here to talk. You didn't have to." I said nervously, biting my lip.

He laughed gently, "You needed me. So I'm here." He touched my cheek delicately with his knuckles. I smiled and closed my eyes and leaned into his touch.

"But you don't really know me." I whispered sadly.

"I don't. But I do know that you don't deserve any of this shit happening to you." He said passionately, and I felt him cupping my face in his hands.

"You're a beautiful woman; brilliant and smart. If I could have you, I would never let you go." He said so softly.

I choked on a sob and opened my eyes. His deep blue eyes stared deep into mine, so intensely that I flushed.

"I would never hurt you. I would do everything to make you happy." He continued. His face was so close to mine, his lips centimeters from mine.

And then he kissed me. He kissed me so gently and fervently that I felt it all the way from my head to my toes. My breath hitched in my throat. Then I started to kiss him back just as strongly.

I knew this was wrong. I shouldn't be kissing him when just a couple hours ago I got my heart broken but I can't help it. I feel something for Dimitri; something that can grow. He made me feel strangely happy and safe. He is _safe_.

Our breathing got faster and our lips were moving more passionately, deeper. He pushed me softly onto the bed, and continued to kiss me. I started to moan and I heard him growl deep in his throat. I was feeling hot and felt heat boiling in my blood. I was getting turned on.

Then Dimirti let go of my lips and kissed my neck, softly nibbling. I whimpered and he groaned and started to run his hands all over my body. Where ever his hands touched my body tingled. I was breathing deeply.

Then he lifted my shirt and yanked it off. I let him and stared at him through half-lidded eyes. He looked at my body in awe, and met my eyes. The emotions running though his eyes made me blush so hard. He looked at me with desire, and admiration. "You're gorgeous." He said in wonder.

I bit my lip and smiled. He skimmed his hands across my stomach gently and then across my bellybutton making me giggle a little. He chuckled quietly and traced the outside of my breasts. I moaned, and grabbed his hands and put them fully on my breasts. He gasped in surprise, and cupped them.

"_Oh_, that feels _so good_." I groaned loudly. His eyes turned darker and his lips were parted in lust. I unclipped my bra and threw it across room. My breasts were standing straight up, the nipples pink and demanding. Dimitri moaned and cupped them tenderly and leaned down to wrap his mouth around each nipple. I whimpered, chanting his name.

"You have too many clothes on." I smirked and grabbed a hand full of his shirt and ripped it off. The buttons skittered across the floor. His chest was hard and chiseled. I licked my lips.

"_God_, that was _hot_." He grunted. I smiled innocently and then bent my index finger towards me, coaxing him to me.

He laughed, deep and husky, and opened the button of my jeans and pulled them off. I helped him, and then slowly I got up from the bed and sexily took off my lacy panties. I stood naked in front of him, aroused beyond belief. My sex was wet and tingling.

He got up, his jaw tensing. He took me all in and growled deeply. He took me by the waist and threw me on the bed. My breasts jiggled and he whimpered. I smirked and then ran my hand down my breasts teasingly.

He then hastily unbuttoned his jeans and took them off along with his boxers. His cock sprang free, hard and proud. I bit my lip and breathed in deeply.

Then, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards me. I pushed him on the bad and laid him on his back. I climbed onto the bed on top of him and straddled his lap. I looked at him teasingly, and rubbed my wet sex over his cock. He groaned and grabbed my hips, stilling them. I laughed seductively and then impaled myself on his cock. We both moaned loudly. It felt so good and hot.

"You feel so _good _Bella." He said huskily. I started to bounce on his cock hard and fast, loving the way it felt in me.

"It feels so good baby." I said. Dimitri grabbed my hips and starting to move along with me. I grab my breasts and throw my head back, screaming in pleasure. The pressure was building and any longer and I would explode.

Dimitri sensed it and flipped us over and started to pound into me. He yanked my legs up and around his neck and started to thrust hard and fast into me.

"Oh, don't stop, don't stop." I screamed loudly. He groaned and went faster, his arm muscles rippling sexily.

"_Harder baby_! Make me cum." I yelled, the pleasure building more faster.

He growled and then started to fuck me harder that I have ever been fucked before. He pounded into so hard that I'm pretty sure later I was going to sore.

"_Unghhhhh_..." I moaned. Seeing that I was close to cumming, Dimitri trailed a hand down and then circled my clit with his thumb and then I exploded screaming his name, back arching, tiny sparks dancing along the inside of my eyelids. My sex closed around his cock tightly and wet, and then he groaned deep in his throat and I felt him spurt inside of me.

We both collapsed, sweaty and spent. Our breathing was heavy. It was quiet for a while, none of us wanting to say anything and ruining the moment.

"Well, that wasn't talking." I remarked out of nowhere. Then I felt Dimitri shake underneath me and I looked at him to see him laughing. His eyes were bright and relaxed. I smiled and then laughed along with him until the tension in the air disappeared. That had let out all the anger I had in me.

I knew we needed to talk about what just happened but I didn't want to ruin the moment so I just laughed with him, relishing in the feeling.

My heart was still broken beyond repair, but I had a feeling that was about to change.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter pissed you off. :[ Bella isn't a slut by any means. There's a reason why I wrote this. Don't worry, this is a Bella/Edward story. Please Review. Don't be mean please, it's going to get better...**


End file.
